Fairy's Death Game of Magic
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Si pemuda berandalan menganggap hidupnya membosankan. Suatu ketika seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabat satu satunya, tewas dibunuh dengan tak wajar. Dan sejak saat itu, hal tak wajar mulai mengelilinginya ketika ia berjanji untuk mengungkap kematian sang gadis. Akankah pemuda berandalan itu berhasil mengungkap kematian sang gadis? Bad summary, well baca sajalah
1. Prolog

**Yo yo... adakah yang merindukan saya/ all: enggak #didepak**

 **Well... yeah saya lama ya nggak mampir kesini :3**

 **So saya mau bikin story tentang cinta, dan persahabatan yang dibumbui dengan super power.**

 **Dan tanpa basa basi ya**

 **Rate : T (Bisa saja nambah tergantung keadaan(?))**

 **Genre : Magic, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action.**

 **OC : Banyak tapi untuk sekarang masih prolog.**

 **Chapter : Prolog.**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Banyak orang mengira hidup mereka akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka memiliki kekuatan super dan terlibat dalam pertarungan. Well... yeah... memang menyenangkan pada awalnya. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, tidak semua itu. Jika kau teluka gores dilututmu dan kau sudah menangis, jangan harap kau akan bertahan saat kau bertarung dengan resiko luka yang bahkan mengantarmu pada liang lahat. Jika kau tak bisa menekan hatimu untuk ketika orang terdekatmu dalam bahaya, prosentase kematianmu akan lebih tinggi lagi. Jadi apakah kau masih tertarik?

Belumkah aku mengenalkan diri? Baiklah. Ingat baik baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Halilintar, lebih tepatnya BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Seorang siswa SMA yang bisa dibilang menjadi sumber masalah di sekolahku. Bisa saja aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah sejak dulu, jika saja orang tuaku bukanlah donatur terbesar di sana. Dan seperti biasa hari ini sangat membosankan, sebegitu membosankannya hingga aku ingin memukul seorang kakak kelas untuk mencari kesenangan.

"Ah... bosan. Kalau aku masih bosan, akan kulempar barang barang diatap ini. Dan akan lebih baik jika mengenai kepala seseorang dibawah sana."

Ya... ini masih jam pelajaran, dan aku sedang tiduran diatap. Tentu saja bukan, aku sedang membolos hari ini. Nilai? Masa bodoh... biarkan saja.

"Ara... niatmu menakutkan juga, Hali."

Seseorang berbicara dengan nada santai dibelakangku. Suara itu? Huh tanpa menolehpun aku bisa tahu siapa dia. Yeah... hanya sang ketua kelas yang berani menegurku seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku Hali, Yaya."

"Apakah kau tak ingat kalau aku bilang tak peduli?"

"Cih.."

Entah ada apa dengan otak dan mulutnya. Aku tak pernah bisa menang jika berdebat dengannya. Alhasil aku hanya bisa mendecih, dan menggerutu kesal padanya.

"Hah... meskipun nilaimu bagus, jika kau terus membolos nilaimu akan merosot."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan jangan ikut campur."

"Apa ini karena orang tuamu selalu meninggalkanmu di rumah sendiri?"

"Cih... Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini? Pergi sana."

"Heee... sang pangeran mengusirku. Tidak ada yang menyuruhku. Ya ampun, kau itu. Sebanyak apapun aku coba bertanya tentang keluargamu itu, kau selalu..."

"Berhenti mengurusiku, **Yaya.** "

Yaya berhenti berbicara ketika aku menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, dan menekankan namanya saat aku mengucapkannya. Aku mendecih kesal, dan berdiri untuk pergi dari atap. Namun aku berhenti melangkah ketika ia memanggilku saat aku melewatinya,

"Halilintar?!"

Aku meliriknya di bawah bayangan topiku, kulihat ia berbalik padaku, dan memandangku dengan sendu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalut, aku merasa tak ingin membiarkannya memandangku dengan mata itu. Aku ingin berbalik, namun kuputuskan untuk kembali berjalan ketika ia hanya diam saja. Dan tepat ketika aku menutup pintu atap, kudengar ia bergumam dengan pelan.

"Jaga dirimu."

Huh? Aku merasa bingung. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang mulai terbentuk di otakku. Cih... dasar gadis aneh. Dengan kesal aku segera pergi dan menuju ke taman belakang yang biasanya kosong.

Seperti biasa tepat ketika aku berjalan ke taman, aku disambut oleh hembusan angin. Memang sekolahku berada dibawah gunung, dan dekat dengan hutan. Bahkan dibalik dinding pembatas itu, terdapat sebuah padang rumput kecil. Huft... meski begitu tempat ini selalu sepi. Tapi aku suka. Aku berjalan kearah kursi taman yang kosong di bawah pohon apel yang rindang, serta di penuhi oleh warna merah apel di sana sini.

"Tch... kalau saja tidurku tidak diganggu."

Aku tiduran di kursi panjang itu, dengan meletakkan lenganku diatas mataku guna menutupinya dari terangnya sinar matahari. Huft ... hari yang menenangkan. Hening, tak ada suara yang masuk ketelingaku. Hingga keheningan yang menenangkan ini mulai membawaku kealam mimpi. Dan menit selanjutnya aku tertidur disana.

OooOooO

Ini membingungkan. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku tetidur di taman belakang. Lalu sekarang? Aku berdiri di tengah tengah kegelapan. Begitu gelapnya hingga aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, dan menyipitkan mata, mencoba mencari cahaya. Tapi semuanya hanya gelap. Hanya kegelapan hingga, aku melihat seseorang. Dia berlari kearah lain.

"Hei.. tunggu."

Aku berteriak memanggilnya, namun ia tak menoleh apalagi berhenti. Lalu sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menerpa mataku. Reflek aku semakin menyipitkan mataku, lalu aku tahu siapa dia. Y-Yaya? Tatapannya masih sesendu tadi, namun bibirnya tersenyum tipis nan tulus. Bibirnya bergerak seakan berbicara padaku.

'Jaga dirimu.'

Itulah yang dapat kutangkap dari gerakan bibirnya, sebelum cahaya itu benar benar mengaburkan pandanganku. Dan saat cahaya itu menghilang, yang bisa kulihat adalah pohon dan taman tempat aku tertidur tadi.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk, dan menatap sekeliling.

"Yaya?"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

[KYAAAAAA...]

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring dari atap sekolah. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

[DEG]

Kenapa perasaanku tak enak? Segera saja aku berlari menuju asal suara. Saat aku berada di gedung sekolah, ada banyak siswa yang berlarian kearah yang kutuju. Dengan sedikit mendorong, aku menerobos kerumunan untuk segera menuju asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari atap. Atap? Ada apa? Aku melihat pintu atap dan segera mempercepat langkahku, dengan sedikit memperkuat doronganku. Sontak mereka yang kudorong mengomel tak jelas, yang tentu saja aku abaikan. Sekarang aku telah mencapai pintu atap, dan tepat ketika aku sampai. Rasanya jantungku telah berhenti, dia ...

Gadis itu, terbujur kaku dengan bersandar pada dinding. Di sekitarnya terdapat genangan darah, yang berasal dari dadanya yang masih meneteskan darah. Bajunya juga berlumuran dengan darah, Hijabnya pun tak lagi berwarna putih, wajah ayunya juga dipenuhi bercak darah. Apa yang terjadi? Aku benar benar shock bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Aku tak bisa berkedip meski hanya sekali. Gadis yang tadi masih cekcok denganku, gadis yang tadi menatapku sendu, gadis yang baru saja muncul di mimpiku. Sial... bayangan dimana ia masih bersamaku terlitas di pikiranku secara berulang. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padanya?

"Siapa?"

Aku berjalan kearahnya tanpa sadar. Tak peduli dengan beberapa guru yang mencoba menghentikanku, aku tetap berjalan kearahnya.

"Siapa yang berani melakukannya pada Yaya?"

Aku berteriak dengan keras. Aku masih terus melangkahkan kakiku pada gadis yang terbujur kaku dengan wajah yang menunjukkan senyum meski bibirnya masih mengalir sedikit darah. Yaya... aku kembali dihalangi, dan aku meronta dengan keras.

"Hei.. bangunlah!"

Aku berteriak, dan aku bisa merasakan beberapa orang menangis dibelakangku. Entah ada apa denganku, aku berbalik dan berteriak pada mereka.

"Jangan menangis, idiot. Bangunkan, Yaya."

"Halilintar,Yaya sudah pergi."

Yaya pergi? Aku tahu, tapi aku tak mau percaya. Kusso... siapa yang melakukan ini semua pada Yaya?

"AAAARRRGGGG..."

Aku berteriak dengan keras. Ini semua salahku, seandainya aku tidak meninggalkannya. Seandainya... aku ... Akh...Namun satu hal yang kutahu. Dia mati karena dibunuh.

OooOooO

Pemakaman Yaya dilakukan dengan penuh kesedihan. Polisi telah mennyelidiki kasus ini, namun tak sedikitpun bukti yang didapatkan. Seluruh sekolah menjadi gempar, dan juga shock. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, tak terkecuali untukku. Aku masih berdiri didepan nisan Yaya yang penuh dengan rangkaian bunga, dan ucapan bela sungkawa. Siapa yang membunuhmu Yaya? Aku mengeratkan tanganku, dan menggigit bibirku kuat kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah, yang menetes hingga ke daguku.

"Yaya."

Aku mengusap nisannya pelan. Sudah kuputuskan, didepan nisanmu, aku berjanji untuk mengungkap kematianmu, Yaya. Aku berjanji.

To Be Continued

Halo hola halooooo...

Lama tak jumpa semuaaaa...

Ish ish ish... ada yang kangen dengan saya nggak nih #ditampolramerame

Kayaknya nggak ada ya :3

Oke oke... saya membawa fic baru nih. Bakalan panjang kayaknya.

Dan untuk prolog ini dulu ya :3

Oh... seperti biasa. Author polos, yang polosnya nggak bisa di tolerir, dan saking polosnya jadi agak sableng, #ditumbukYaya

Minta maaf karena fic nya harus disc karena nggak tahu harus melanjutkan gimana #dirajammasa

Maafkan saya reader yang terhormat.

Dan juga saya minta maaf karena Yaya di bikin meninggal. Ah... maaf ya #DitendangfansnyaYaya

Yaya : Authoooooorrr... peranku dikit banget dong?

Author : /kibas ekor devil/ iya dong

Yaya : Ish jage kau tumbukan padu /pukul author sampe menghilang/

Author : Kyaaaaa... /Tepar/

Halilin : Yahh... karena Author telah kena pukulannya Yaya. Dan aku tak tahu harus bicara apa... Hmm... Review please.

Author : Kyaaa... kamu keren Halilin/disetrum Halilin/ tepar lagi/

All chara : SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAAAAAAAN!


	2. 1

**Rate : T (Bisa saja nambah tergantung keadaan(?))**

 **Genre : Magic, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action.**

 **OC : Glow. (Sementara masih ini)**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Apa kau ingat, dulu aku pernah berjanji didepan makam Yaya, bahwa aku akan mengungkapkan kematiannya. Tapi kurasa itu bukan janji yang mudah untuk di penuhi. Sudah sekitar 3 bulan berlalu sejak kematian menggegerkan gadis berhijab itu, namun tak sedikitpun bukti yang dapat memecahkan misteri kematiannya, baik itu dari pihak polisi, maupun aku sendiri. Dan sejak kematian Yaya, aku tak pernah masuk sekolah. Beberapa kali guru sekolahku datang kerumah, dan aku sama sekali tak bergeming. Ucapan bahkan bentakan dari orang tuaku, tak pernah kugubris, bahkan kudengarkan. Jadilah aku selalu berkeliaran saat siang mencari bukti yang tentu saja nihil.

Hari terasa panas, yah.. memang ini masih pukul 1 siang. Jalanan terlihat sepi, meski sesekali ada mobil yang melintas. Saat ini aku sedang ada di tepi sungai, yang dekat dengan jalanan. Ini mengingatkanku dengannya. Biasanya dia akan mengomel tak jelas, dan hanya kuhiraukan. Tak kusangka omelan menyebalkan itu, menjadi salah satu hal yang kurindukan darinya saat ini. Aku berbaring menghadap kematahari, dengan topi yang kutarik menutupi mataku.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan. Bahkan sampai kematianmu, kau masih merepotkanmu. Dan juga siapa orang brengsek yang telah membunuhmu."

Aku bergumam dengan amarah yang amat sangat di akhir kalimat. Siapa orang brengsek yang telah membunuh gadis itu? Ini menyebalkan. Ini merepotkan. Dasar orang brengsek tak tahu diuntung. Aku terus memaki dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Suasana terasa hening hingga seseorang dengan suara kecil, yang melengking berbicara dibelakangku. Disertai dengan suara bell pelan.

"Apa kau ingin mencari pembunuh gadis itu?"

Tentu saja aku dengan reflek duduk, berbalik dan mencari sumber suara. Tak ada seorangpun?

"Aku disini."

Suara itu kembali lagi, dari mana? Aku menatap sekitar dengan tatapan was was dan mencari.

"Ya ampun kau itu."

Dan dia tiba tiba muncul didepanku, dan tentu saja aku tersentak kaget ketika melihatnya. Apa ini?

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya. Bagaimana aku tidak bingung? Yang muncul didepanku adalah... err... seekor, eh... seorang gadis yang amat mungil. Bahkan saking mungilnya bisa masuk ke sakuku. Memiliki surai merah gelap yang dikuncir dua, yang membuatnya terlihat cukup manis. Menggunakan baju dress pendek tanpa lengan, yang juga berwarna hitam kemerah merahan. Matanya juga berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti irisku. Ia tak mengenakan alas kaki. Di belakangnya terdapat dua pasang sayap, yang tanpa warna. Sayap itu bergerak gerak dengan cepat, sehingga gadis mungil itu tetap bisa berdiri diudara dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, lalu ia sedikit berteriak kesal.

"Hei hei.. apa apaan kau? Bukannya menganggungkanku kau malah menyentuhku dengan tidak sopan."

Ia berteriak dengan nada angkuh yang menyebalkan. Aku berhenti menyentuhnya, dan menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

"Buruk sekali."

Aku berkomentar sarkatik, tentu saja ia meresponsnya dengan nada angkuh, dan kesal yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu dengan buruk sekali?"

"Sikapmu, dan resonsmu buruk sekali. Meski lebih baik dari pada yang dulu pernah berteriak ketakutan waktu melihatku."

Makhluk aneh itu mulai berdumel aneh, dan aku tak tertarik sama sekali untuk mendengarkannya. Aku memilih untuk kembali tiduran, dan memasang kembali earphoneku. Ini lebih baik, dari pada aku mendengarkan ocehean cempreng dan tak berguna dari makhluk aneh tadi.

"DENGARKAN AKU KALAU AKU SEDANG BICARA."

"BODOH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Saling melotot dan berteriak satu sama lain, ini benar benar menyebalkan. Hei... tiba tibaia menarik earphoneku dan berteriak di telingaku. Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli hah?!

Dia terbang didepan wajahku, dan aku memilih untuk duduk. Ia masih menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, dan aku sedang mengeratkan genggaman tanganku, berusaha untuk meredam amarahku agar aku tak memukul makhluk kecil menyebalkan ini. Makhluk itu menghela nafas,

"Hah... perkenalan pertama yang buruk. Seharusnya aku sedikit menahan diri, ya ampun."

Ia memegangi dahinya dan menggeleng seperti kecewa dengan sikapnya sendiri. Disisi lain, aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk menjawabnya. Ia menepukkan tangannya sekali, dan tersenyum cerah padaku.

"Aku adalah The Chaplains of Lightning, Glow."

"Glow?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Nama yang aneh. Dan ia juga memiliki julukan yang aneh. 'The Chaplains of Lightning' yang memiliki arti pendeta petir. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya ia disini, dan dari pada memikirkan bahwa namanya aneh, hei... tubuhnya itu sudah sangat aneh.

"Ya... Glow. Yang artinya cahaya. Dan aku adalah pembawa berkah petir."

Ia tersenyum percaya diri dan membusungkan dadanya, Aku hanya menatapnya dan memikirkan semua yang dikatakannya tadi. Apa maksudnya semua itu? Untuk apa dia mengatakan itu semua padaku? Dan bagaiamana dia tahu aku ingin mencari pembunuh Yaya?

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan padaku. Yahh... tidak heran sih. Okay akan kuberitahukan maksud dan tujuanku mengapa aku memberitahumu semua tadi."

Glow membuat wajah serius, dan aku hanya diam mendengarkannya saja. Ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada sebuah game yang terjadi di dunia manusia ini, dan nama game itu adalah 'Fairy's Magic Game.' Ini memang aneh tapi, kau sudah dipilih untuk berpartisipasi disana sejak kau dilahirkan, Halilintar."

Bagus kabar aneh muncul dari mulutnya.

OooOooO

Pintu dibuka dengan keras, dan aku berjalan langsung kekamar, tanpa mempedulikan gelapnya rumah yang lampunya tak menyala. Dengan cahaya remang merah dari tubuh Glow aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Mengambil tas dari almari, dan mengambil beberapa potong baju. Menutup almari, dan beralih untuk mengambil sedikit uangku. Apa kalian bingung kenapa aku tiba tiba berkemas? Yah... Itu karena Glow mengatakan bahwa aku dipilih untuk mengikuti sebuah game, dengan dia sebagai berkahku. Maksudnya adalah aku akan melawan orang orang lain dengan menggunakan berkah dari makhluk seperti Glow yang di sebut peri. Ritual ini sudah ada sejak dulu, dan ini adalah ritual dengan jeda terpanjang setelah 100 tahun.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa kau akan menerima begitu saja."

Glow berbicara sebari memperhatikanku, yang sedang memasukkan beberapa makanan kaleng kedalam tas. Meski aku tahu bahwa makanan kaleng seperti ini hanya akan memperberat bebanku, tapi itu lebih baik dengan persediaan uang yang saat ini kumiliki. Jika aku tak membawanya, aku tak tahu sampai kapan uangku yang tinggal sedikit ini menutupi kebutuhanku.

"Kau bilang, kau akan memberi tahu siapa yang membunuh Yaya. Tujuan hidupku saat ini hanyalah membunuh pembunuh Yaya."

"Kau orang yang mengerikan juga. Yah... meski dengan begini aku tak perlu membujukmu terlalu banyak."

Mengabaikannya, aku terus mengaduk aduk almari makan di rumah. Aku hanya menemukan beberapa makanan kering, kurasa ini cukup. Aku mengambil tasku dan menentengnya keluar setelah menyambar jaket, dan kunci mobil. Aku membawa handphone dan yang lainnya, tapi aku tak tahu sampai berapa lama batreinya akan kuat. Tapi jika aku bisa menggunakan berkah Glow, yang notabene adalah listrik mungkin aku bisa mengisinya.

Aku membuka mobil sport milikku yang memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi. Ia berwarna hitam, dengan garis merah seperti jaket favorirku. Glow masuk kedalam mobil, dan duduk di dasbor.

"Tak kusangka kau akan membawa mobil. Apa ini tidak terlalu mencolok?"

"Tidak. Berjalan berkeliling kota akan semakin terlihat mencolok. Setidaknya aku tak perlu memikirkan tempat untuk tidur."

Tanpa basa basi, aku melemparkan tasku di jok penumpang di sebelahku, dan segera menyalakan mobil. Mobil berdengung halus, tentu saja... aku selalu merawatnya dengan baik. Aku memundurkan mobilku perlahan, dan langsung menginjak gas dalam, saat keluar dari pagar rumah. Kulihat Glow berpegangan erat, di dasbor.

"Ini cara mengemudi yang gila."

"Berisik. Duduk dan lihat saja,"

Melewati jalan gelap, dan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu. Mobilku melaju cepat ditengah gelapnya malam. Tanpa melihat speedometerpun, bisa dipastikan aku melaju pada kecepatan lebih dari 80 mil per jam. Tak akan ada polisi yang mengejarku, meski adapun aku tak peduli.

"Hei, Glow!"

"Apa?"

Ia menjawab dengan suara sedikit kesal, aku melihatnya dan kulihat ia menggembungkan wajahnya.

"Ajari aku sekarang bagaimana cara menggunakan berkahmu."

"Mengajarimu sekarang?! Kau bisa menabrak!"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Ayolah aku sudah terbiasa dengan kecepatan 100 mil per jam. Ini aku sudah pelan tahu. Melintasi tikungan, aku hanya mengurangi sedikit kecepatan mobilku, dan itu cukup membuat Glow terguling, lalu terjatuh dari dasbor.

"Pelankan mobilmu, idiot."

"Oh... ayolah... Beritahu saja aku caranya."

"Okay."

Dari nada suaranya aku tahu bahwa Glow sedang kesal. Ia akhirnya hanya mendesah, dan mulai untuk mengajariku setelah kembali duduk di dasbor.

"Cara menggunakannya adalah, pertama aku kau perintahkan menggunakan serangan langsung, yang memiliki kekuatan hanya setengah dari cara ke dua."

"Maksudnya?"

"Misalnya kau memerintahkanku untuk menyambar musuhmu. Itu memiliki serangan yang cukup lemah."

"Itu tak berguna."

"Kau menyebalkan. Okay yang kedua adalah... aku bergabung denganmu. Tentu saja aku masih bisa berkomunikasi denganmu. Itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar, tapi tergantung latihan, dan kemampuan tubuhmu."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jadi artinya, aku yang masih pemula ini lebih baik menyuruh Glow untuk menyerang langsung. Tapi jika aku cukup berlatih aku bisa menggunakan berkah Glow dengan tubuhku. Glow terus menjelaskan tentang musuh musuh kami yang pernah ia temui. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa pembunuh Yaya adalah salah seorang dari game ini, yang menggunakan cara 'kotor'. Pada dasarnya game ini hanya perlu menerima tanda menyerah dari lawannya tanpa membunuhnya, tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang membunuh pemilik berkah lainnya. Dan dengan sialnya Yaya terkena permainan kotor itu. Dari yang Glow ceritakan, Yaya adalah pemilik Gravitation Fairy's, artinya dia pemilik berkah pengendali gravitasi. Pantas saja pukulannya kuat.

Dan yang terakhir dari penjelasannya adalah sekutuku. Mungkin cukup sulit menemukan mereka, karena katanya mereka memiliki kepribadian mengerikan. Dan sepertinya aku masuk dalam kategori mengerikan itu, karena Glow mengatakan 'Kalian semua.' Terserah lah...

"Jadi tujuan pertama kita apa?"

"Sebenarnya untuk memenangkan game ini, hanya perlu menghilangkan berkah lawan."

"Caranya?"

"Yahh.. seperti menyegel, atau membuat mereka menyerah. Tapi membuat lawan menyerah adalah metode terbaik, biasanya para Fairy akan berpindah pada orang yang mengalahkannya."

"Jadi semakin banyak membuat Fairy berpindah pada kita, kita akan semakin kuat?"

"Yah... begitulah. Tapi kau tetap tak bisa bergabung. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan cara pertama untuk menggunakan mereka."

"Tidak berguna."

"Berisik."

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Glow kembali melihat jalan dengan melipat tangannya didada. Sepertinya dia kesal, tapi jujur saja aku tak peduli. Keheningan menyelimuti kai. Tak banyak percakapan yang kai lakukan, karena memang sejak tadi Glow sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tak menanyakan alasan kenapa aku dipilih, karena yang penting sekarang adalah menemukan pembunuh Yaya.

"Aku melihatnya... saat itu Yaya sama sekali tak menyerah. Dan Fairy miliknya juga diambil, tapi dia tak memihak pembunuh Yaya. Gadis itu..."

Glow mengatakannya dengan termenung. Aku menatapnya, ia terlihat seperti bingung, takut, dan kagum pada Yaya.

"Dia gadis yang kuat."

[DONN]

Sebuah ledakan besar hampir mengenai mobilku, meski dengan tepat waktu aku menghindarinya.

[DON...DON...DON]

Ledakan berikutnya terjadi berturut turut. Aku membanting striku, namun jika ini terus terjadi. Mobil, dan aku didalamnya akan hancur.

"Brengsek...Apa dia juga orang game?"

"Ya... aku tak menyangka akan ditemukan secepat ini."

Glow mengatakan itu sembari berpegangan erat pada pegangan dasbor. Mobil terus melaju kencang, dengan aku yang kesusahan mengendalikan, dan menghindari ledakan. Ledakan ledakan terus terjadi, dan membuat jalanan menjadi hancur. Aku kembali meliukkan mobil tepat saat didepanku akan meledak.

"Seorang dengan type peledak ya?"

"Dia bisa meledakkan beda semaunya?"

"Bukan. Ia akan meledakkan mobilku kalau dia memang bisa meledakkan segalanya semaunya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tch... Masukkan kekuatanmu dalam mobil ini. Buat mobil ini melaju lebih cepat, dan aku akan menginjak gas dalam dalam."

"Hah?! Kau bodoh kah? Mata mu tidak akan bisa mengikuti kecepatannya."

"Lakukan saja?!"

Setelah mendengar bentakanku, mau tak mau Glow mematuhi perintahku. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada dasbor, dan mulai menyatukan kedua tangannya didadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai diselimuti aura merah. Tak lama kemudian aura merah itu menjalar keseluruh mobilku, dan membuatnya melaju lebih cepat, disertai percikan petir.

Mataku menjadi lebih jeli sekarang, kecepatan ini tak main main. Jika aku meleng sekali saja, aku yakin aku akan menabrak tebing. Masih dengan gaya menyetir ugal ugalanku, manusia peledak sudah tertinggal di belakangku, tapi aku yakin dia masih disana. Akan kubuat dia mengira aku kabur.

Memasuki hutan, dan aku segera menghentikan laju mobilku, setelah meminta Glow menghentikan kemampuannya. Hutan yang gelap, dan tak akan ada orang disini. Kurasa akan aman jika meninggalkan mobil disini.

"Tak kusangka, kau bisa mengendara dengan kecepatan gila tadi."

Glow berbicara sembari mengikuti keluar mobil. Setelah aku menguncimobilku, aku mulai berjalan kearah manusia peledak tadi.

"Glow... Sekarang masuk ketubuhku, dan kita gunakan cara kedua."

"Hah?! Kau yakin? Orang itu terlihat kuat."

"Jika aku tak mengalahkannya sekarang, bagaimana aku membunuh pembunuh Yaya?"

Aku mengatakannya dengan bersungguh sungguh, dan tentu saja aura membunuh menguar bebas dari tubuhku. Melihat ketetapan hatiku, Glow mengangguk dan menyetujui perintahku.

Jadi sekarang ayo balas manusia pengebom itu. Aku mulai berlari kearah musuh baruku.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note**

 **Haii semuanya, Arina nee-chan kembali... senang bisa menulis lagi. Fuuuu... rasanya saya sangat lama tidak ke negri fanfiction. Dan saya kepikiran untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Astaga rasanya sangat malu, saya jadi merasa minder karena saya merasa menjadi asing disini. Fufufu...**

 **Musuh pertama sudah muncul,** **Manusia Pengebom.** **Halilintar mulai menggunakan Berkahnya di chapter depan. Ini mengejutkan bagi saya karena tiba tiba kepikiran menggunakan kata berkah bukan 'sihir'. Ah tapi sudahlah...**

 **Halilintar : cahaya dan petir**

 **Nah Glow itu cahaya, dan dia memiliki kekuatan petir. Jadi dia menggambarkan Halilintar itu sendiri. Glow nama yang aneh kurasa, tapi saya sudah pusing mikirin nama. Fufufu..**

 **Oh... apakah ada yang kangen dengan saya? Ah sepertinya tidak...**

 **Terimakasih untuk review dan dukungan dari kalian. Dan maaf nggak bisa balas, karena akun mail saya berantakan, jadi saya jarang buka akun mail. Dan kalo buka ffnnya, terkadang hp saya error.**

 **Nah yang kedua... maaf karena Arina hanya bisa menghidangkan Cerita dengan genre super power pada kalian. Entahlah menulis cerita super power itu menyenangkan bagiku. Karena saya sulit menggambarkan perasaan karakter.**

 **Oh... cukup untuk AN saya kali ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, terimakasih sudah membaca, dan review please ^_^**


	3. 2

**Rate : T (Bisa saja nambah tergantung keadaan(?))**

 **Genre : Magic, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action.**

 **OC : Glow, Skyla. (akan ada lagi nanti)**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Malam begitu gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh keremangan rembulan. Sejujurnya aku merasa bersyukur karena tak ada rumah penduduk di sekitar sii, karena memang ini dekat dengan hutan, dan pegunungan. Jadi tak masalah jika aku mengamuk sepuas hati. Aku menuruni bukit dengan santai, dan Glow terbang mengikuti sembari memberi beberapa peringan yang hanya kujawab dengan 'hn', 'ya', atau bahkan tak kudengarkan. Dia benar benar makhluk dan cerewet.

[DONN]

Ledakan besar terjadi di belakangku, dan dengan tepat waktu aku berguling untuk menghindarinya. Tanah mengepul, dan itu membuat pandanganku kabur. Tch... Lebih baik aku terus bergerak dari pada dia menemukanku lebih dulu. Aku berlari di sepanjang semak semak untuk menyembunyikan diri. Dan beberapa ledakan terjadi dibelakangku.

Saat aku melihat ke jalanan, ada seorang gadis dengan wajah datar menatapku sembari melemparkan sesuatu seperti cahaya. Aku terpaku sebentar, namun Glow segera menarikku, dan cahaya itu meledak.

"Sial... Jadi itu kekuatannya?!"

"Itu kekuatan yang cukup merepotkan. Dan dia sudah melatihnya."

"Kalau begini, tak ada cara lain. Glow sekarang."

Setelah memberi perintah pada Glow, aku melompat kearahnya. Sementara Glow segera meresponsnya dengan membaca mantra. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya bersinar merah, dan aura itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku diselimuti aura merah, dan kulihat di punggung tanganku ada sebuah berlian merah gelap yang juga masih bersinar.

Jadi begini maksud dari bergabung. Aku tak melihat Glow di manapun, jadi satu satunya kemungkinan adalah...

"Kau sekarang bisa menggunakan berkah petir. Bayangkan dan lepaskan."

"Okay. Mari kita lihat."

Berlian itu berkedip kedip ketika Glow berbicara padaku. Aku menyeringai, dan kulihat gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Mengangkat tanganku tinggi tinggi, dan membayangkan sambaran petir yang biasa kulihat di langit. Percikan listrik berwarna merah menguar dari tanganku, dan rasanya aku seperti memegang sesuatu.

Kulihat gadis itu siap melemparkan cahaya peledaknya tadi kerahaku, aku bukan di situasi yang bisa menghindarinya. Kalau begitu tubrukkan saja. Membuat pergerakan seperti melemparkan sesuatu, aku mengarahkan tanganku kedepan, dan sebuah petir berwarna merah yang cukup besar menyambar dari tanganku, dan menyebabkan ledakan di udara karena tubrukan.

"Apa?! Tak kusangka Halilintar juga seorang Player. Tapi sejak kapan."

Diantara kepulan asap, aku bisa mendengar ucapan tak percaya dari gadis itu. Ah... aku mengerti sekarang. Identitasku sebagai player belum di ketahui, jadi dia menargetkanku dengan alasan berbeda. Dari suaranya aku seperti pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana? Mencoba mengingatnya itu sia sia, nanti juga ingat sendiri.

"Ah... sayang sekali aku juga player."

Aku mengucapkannya dengan seringaian, ketika kepulan asap itu menghilang. Dan menampakkan wujud musu di hadapanku. Aku memang sudah melihatnya tadi, tapi sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia adalah adik kelasku, yang dengan konyol menembakku seminggu yang lalu. Jadi kau dendam heh?!

"Tapi seperti kau masih amatir."

Satu lagi suara yang berbeda, ia memiliki suara yang tegas dan terlihat sedang menganalisaku.

"Ah.. ya. Majikanku yang bodoh ini. Baru saja kuberitahu kalau dia player 10 jam yang lalu."

"Apa katamu? Dia bisa bergabung denganmu hanya dalam 10 jam. Sedangkan majikanku baru bisa melakukannya setelah 1 bulan penuh."

"Itu juga membuatku terkejut. Tapi jangan main main dengannya."

"Ahahaha... Sepertinya kau salah memilih lawah. Rorea?"

Berlian di tanganku, dan di tangan gadis bernama Rorea itu bersinar dan saling berbicara. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat sebahu dan diuraikan. Mata beriris emas terang itu menatapku dengan tak percaya. Berlian di tangannya berwarna hitam kelam. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kerahku, dan kembali memunculkan cahaya peledak.

"Tidak. Dia masih amatir seperti katamu kan? Meski ia bisa bergabung, tapi ia belum mempelajarinya secara penuh."

"Memang benar."

Seperti yang dikatakannya semua itu memang benar. Aku hanya tahu cara membayangkan dan melepaskan. Tapi sepertinya itu cukup. Kekuatannya merupakan penghancur yang hebat. Kau bisa terkena luka kritis kalau terkena itu sekali sata. Namun kecepatan rata rata, dan aku masih bisa mengikutinya dengan mataku. Meski ia bisa menghancurkanku, tapi tak masalah asal tak kena.

"Glow. Kuserahkan kecepatan tubuhku padamu, aku akan fokus menyerangnya."

"Jangan memerintahkanku seenaknya. Tapi kau yakin bisa mengikutinya?"

"Jangan remehkan aku."

"Baiklah."

Aura merah kembali menyelimuti tubuhku, dan rasanya aku sangat ringan. Aku berlari kearahnya, dan kecepatanku meningkat dengan drastis. Kulihat ia membuat wajah terkejut melihat kecepatan gilaku. Membayangkan, dan melepaskan. Aku membayangkan sebilah pedang berwarna merah, dan memiliki aliran listrik. Sembari menghindari serangan acaknya, aku terus berlari dan membayangkan.

Perlahan tanganku diselimuti percikan listrik merah, dan saat itu lah dua bilah pedang merah tercipta di kedua tanganku.

"Lightning sword."

Kembali berlari dan membiarkan seluruh kekuatannya melewatiku begitu saja. Semakin lama aku menggunakannya tubuhku semakin terasa mati rasa. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tapi itu tak penting yang penting sekarang adalah... mengalahkannya.

Aku melompat keatas dan bersiap menebasnya dengan kedua pedangku. Ia menyadari gerakanku, dan bersiap menembakkan cahaya tadi, namun terlambat. Aku sudah melewatinya setelah menebasnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Ia berteriak keras ketika seluruh tubuhnya terkena sengatan listrik. Aku berhenti dengan nafas terengah engah, dan menghilangkan kedua bilah pedangku. Berbalik dan menatapnya yang terbaring ditanah dengan tubuh yang mengepulkan asap. Makhluk kecil lainnya yang memakai baju berwarna hitam, dan rambut hitamnya yang di urai mencoba membangunkannya dengan memanggilnya beberapa kali. Namun Rorea tak meresponsnya.

"Apa aku berlebihan?"

"Yahh... sepertinya begitu."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan makhluk tadi terbang berdiri di hadapanku dan membentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, asal jangan kau bunuh Rorea."

Bisa kulihat air mata yang menggenang di matanya, meski kufikir ia lebih dewasa dari Glow, ternyata makhluk ini sangat menyayangi gadis tadi. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan mendesah setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku tak memerlukanmu."

"[He?!]"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku tak memerlukanmu."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah semua player akan membawa para Fairy bersamanya?"

"Itu benar Halilintar. Seharusnya kau menerimanya."

Mereka mulai merespons dengan kebingungan, Aku menurunkan topiku sembari mendesah. Aku memang tak memerlukan orang ini. Ia memiliki kecepatan dibawah standar, aku tak yakin ia akan berguna dengan gaya bertarungku. Aku menatap Rorea sekali lagi, dan mulai berbicara.

"Apa alasan gadis itu menyerangku?"

Aku menunjuk Rorea dengan daguku, dan makhluk tadi berbalik untuk menatapnya. Ia menunjukkan wajah lembut, dan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuatannya padamu. Ia tau kau suka bertarung dengan brandalan. Dan ia juga tahu tujuanmu untuk mengungkap kematian Yaya. Ia berlatih sangat keras untuk itu. Ia itu pemalu, jadi ia ingin menujukkannya dengan mengalahkanmu. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan P3K kalau dia berlebihan padamu."

Dia memikirkan itu semua? Huft... pikiran manusia memang tak bisa dimengerti. Ia melakukan sema itu hanya untuk membantuku membunuh pembunuh Yaya? Kukira ia tadi ingin membalas dendam karena aku menolaknya dengan kasar seminggu yang lalu. Aku bahkan mengatakan 'Tak ada yang kupedulikan selain membunuh pembunuh Yaya.' dan aku ingat bagaimana ia berlari sambil menahan isak tangis.

"Tapi dia benar benar terkejut saat dia tahu kauitu player."

"..."

"Dia percaya kau takkan mati, jadi dia menyerangmu dengan seluruh kemampuannya."

"..."

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah tersingkir. Rorea benar benar berlatih keras untukmu."

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu."

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku tak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

Itulah pikiran jujurku. Sejak tadi aku hanya diam karena aku tak tahu harus merespons apa. Aku memang bukan orang yang mudah menaruh simpati, dan dengan ambisiku sekarang. Membawa Rorea hanya akan menghambatku. Ia tak punya banyak kekuatan, dan serangannya tadi juga lemah. Ia memang memiliki daya penghancur yang kuat, tapi percuma saja.

"Aku mengerti."

Makhluk kecil tadi mengangguk mengerti. Hm? Apa dia bisa membawa Rorea bersamanya. Bagaimanapun juga tingginya hanya 10 centi. Membawa Rorea yang sebesar itu pasti berat untuknya.

"Kau bisa membawanya?"

Dia menggeleng. Aku menghela nafas, dan berjalan kearahnya. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri, tapi wajahnya membuat ekspresi kesakitan. Beberapa tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar. Tangan, kaki, dan pakaiannya sedikit combang camping. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, aku berfikir bahwa aku sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Glow?"

"Ya?"

"Kita akan kerumah sakit dengan berlari."

"Hah? Kau yakin?"

"Menggunakan mobil akan lebih lama, jadi langsung saja."

"Okay."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Glow, kuangkat tubuh Rorea yang tergeletak di jalan. Makhluk tadi berdiri terbang didepanku, dan menatap sendu Rorea. Aku menatapnya sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit sekalian.

"Masuklah ke sakuku. Kau akan tertinggal kalau terbang sendiri."

Fairy berambut hitam itu tersentak mendengar ucapanku. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajahku yang hampir tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia mengangguk, dan masuk ke dalam sakuku dengan patuh.

"Ayo..."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Kakiku mulai di selimuti kilatan petir, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi aku berlari kerumah sakit dengan Rorea dalam gendonganku.

OooOooO

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit. Setelah sampai di sana kau segera berjalan dnegan cara normal, dan memberikannya pada petugas disana. Aku tau siapa dia, dan pihak rumah sakit segera menghubugi keluarganya. Aku membuat alasan bahwa aku menemukannya di jalan. Cukup beruntung karena ia berasal dari keluarga ternama di kota. Jadi pihak rumah sakit tak kesulitan untuk mengetahui identitasnya, sehingga aku tak tertahan terlalu lama di rumah sakit. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kursi sebelah rumah sakit, dan meneguk soda yang kubeli, tidak lebih tepatnya kuambil dari mesin minuman. Glow juga telah keluar dari tubuhku, dan ikut menikmati soda di sebelahku.

Fairy milik Rorea, tak meninggalkan Rorea setelah aku mengatakan bahwa 'Aku tak memerlukanmu sekarang. Lebih baik kau berlatih dengan Rorea sehingga kau jadi berguna.' Aku tak bisa memikirkan kata kata yang lebih halus dari itu, tapi sepertinya makhluk itu tak keberatan, bahkan menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk senang. Ia bahkan mengatakan 'Rorea pasti akan senang.' Jujur saja aku tak mengerti.

"Kau orang yang baik juga."

Yang memberikan komentar tadi adalah Glow. Ia menikmati sodahnya dengan botol minuman. Mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil, ia tak terlalu memerlukan banyak makanan. Berkahnya memiliki kekuatan yang besar, dan aku menggunakannya dengan tanpa berlatih, itu membuat tubuhku mudah kehabisan stamina, dan membuatku mati rasa. Aku tak merespons komentarnya, dan hanya menatap kedepan dengan santai.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Tanganmu berkata lain. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Sudah kuduga, konsumsi staminanya terlalu tinggi jika kau tak berlatih."

Aku menatap tangan kiriku yang bergetar tanpa bisa ku hentikan. Ini memalukan, namun bagaimana lagi ini karena aliran listrik yang ada ditubuhku. Aku kembali meneguk Sodaku, dan melihat ke langit malam.

"Hei... apakah aku bisa lebih kuat?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau memiliki bakat yang mengerikan, tahu."

"Aku merasa, musuh yang kuhadapi akan jauh lebih kuat."

"Itu karena mereka berlatih, dan memiliki pengalaman dalam game jauh melebihimu. Kau memang unggul saat berkelahi dengan teman temanmu, tapi cara bermain mereka berbeda. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang membentuk aliansi. Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, kau mempunyai sekutu."

Jadi begitu, sepertinya aku memerlukan banyak latihan untuk menyempurnakan penggunaan kekuatan Glow. Batas penggunaanku asalah 10 menit, dan jika lebih aku akan benar benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku harus meningkatkannya, akan gawat jika aku mengalami pertempuran jangka panjang.

"Ayo kembali ke mobil."

"Itu sangat jauh."

Glow menggerutu, memang benar aku meninggalkan mobilku cukup jauh dari sini. Aku membenarkan topiku sebentar, dan mulai berjalan. Tapi baru satu langkah aku berjalan, seluruh tubuhku menjadi mati rasa, dan aku terjatuh begitu saja diatas lutuku.

"Halilintar?!"

Glow segera menghampiriku, dan memegang bahuku dengan tangan mungilnya. Aku sama sekali tak meraskan tangannya, dan mataku terasa kabur. Aku memegangi sebelah mataku, dan kepalaku terasa berdenyut. Ugh... ini buruk.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu."

Suara Glow terdengar sangat khawatir. Aku membuat Glow khawatir?

"Aku baik baik saja..."

Aku bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Aku mengatakannya dengan terputus putus, dan dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal. Rasanya sangat menyakitan. Ugh... Aku segera memegangi dadaku saat rasa sakit yang amat sangat menderanya. Rasanya seperti dipukul tepat di jantungku. Aku yakin aku mebuat ekpresi yang sangat menyakitkan, dengan mendengar teriakan Glow yang memanggilku berkali kali. Pandanganku smeakit kabur, dan aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi.

End Chapter

[Pemilik berkah angin.]

"Taufan cepatlah."

Makhluk kecil yang hanya setinggi 10 cm itu, terbang dengan cepat sementara seseorang yang menggunakan topi biru, dan dipakai miring, tengah meluncur mulus dengan sketboardnya. Ia melewati tanah yang menjadi medan pertempuran beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan masih mengepulkan asap. Makhluk kecil tadi memasang ekspresi khawatir, dan sesekali merasakan udara di sekitarnya.

"Ayolah santai saja, Skyla."

"Ini bukan saatnya santai, Taufan."

"Kalau begitu masuk ke tubuhku saja. Kita terbang."

"Terbang? Kau yakin?"

"Yeah.."

Menjawab keraguan Fairy bernama Skyla itu, lelaki bertopi miring bernama Taufan itu, nyengir lebar. Skyla menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai membaca mantra.

"Aku sebagai pemilik berkah langit ..."

Cahaya biru langit yang hangat mulai bergabung dengan lelaki tadi, ia menenteng sketboardnya, dan mulai tersenyum senang ketika ia dan Skyla secara sempurna bergabung.

"Ayo..."

Ia berteriak girang, dan detik berikutnya, ia terbang dnegan tekanan udara di tubuhnya. Anginbegitu kencang, dan langit begitu tinggi. Namun itu tak menggoyahkan ekspresi senang di wajah Taufan. Ia terbang dengan riang, sedangkan Skyla disibukkan mencari keberadaan sekutunya.

"Itu disana."

Berlian sewarna biru laut ditangan Taufan, berkedip kedip ketika Skyla berbicara. Mendengar itu, Taufan menunduk dan melihat seorang lelaki seusianya yang tengah terjatuh diatas lutuhnya.

"Aku mengerti. Akhirnya aku dapat temaaaaaaaann..."

Ia berteriak dengan sangat senang, dan terjun bebas dari atas langit. Hembusan angin bersar tercipta, dan kepulan debu beterbangan. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, sedangkan seseorang dengan baju hitam kemerah merahan tengah menatap mereka dengan kekagetan.

"The Chaplains from the Sky telah datang."

"Dan aku datang untuk menjemput teman baruku."

Mereka mengucapkannya dengan riang, dan perlahan debu yang mengitari mereka menghilang. Dan menampakkan pada mereka lelaki yang dijemputnya telah tergeletak di atas tanah dengan memegangi dadanya.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat."

To Be Continued

 **Author Note**

 **Jujur saja, sejak tadi saya bingung bagaimana mengakhiri chater ini. Dan inilah jadinya, Oh... Halilintar apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Kalau kau mati cerita akan berakhir. Okay itu keterlaluan. Haha...**

 **Charakter ke dua sudah muncul, mari kita sambut kehadiran Taufan. Dia datang sebagai penolong Halilintar yng memaksakan diri.**

 **Skyla yang artinya langit. Saya menggunakan langit, dan mungkin akan ada penggunaan kekuatan di luar kartunnya. Saya tidak sabar untuk membuat banyak variasi teknik.**

 **Oh.. dan Rorea, dia pengguna cahaya peledak. Hmm... saya inginmenggunakan kata Beam. But... tak masalah lah. Akan banyak katakter yang muncul. Semoga saja.**

 **Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan ceritanya ya? Entahlah... saya belum kepikiran sejauh tu. Tapi biarkan saja cerita ini mengalir seperti air.**

 **Okay... dari pada saya panjang panjang membuat AN. Saya akan mengakhirinya.**

 **Terimakasih atas support, review, fav, Follow, dan terimakasih telah membaca. Saya tidak berarti apapun tanpa kalian. So... mohon untuk dukung saya.**

 **Dan kabar tidak terlalu mengenakkan datang pada fic saya yang lain. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkannya, jadi kemungkinan besar fic saya akan di disc. Maafkan saya *membungkuk dalam***

 **Baiklah... sampai jumpa di chapter depat semuanya. ^_^**


	4. 3

**Rate : T (Bisa saja nambah tergantung keadaan(?))**

 **Genre : Magic, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action.**

 **OC : Glow, Skyla. (akan ada lagi nanti)**

 **Chapter : 3**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

"Cinta yang abadi, tercipta dari kepercayaan kedua pasangan."

Lagi lagi gadis itu berbicara hal yang memuakkan. Gadis dengan hijab putih itu sedang mengucapkan hal hal yang ia sebut cinta. Nada suaranya benar benar di buat buat, dan tangannya mengayun diudara seperti membacakan sebait puisi.

"Kepercayaan muncul ketika pasangan saling memahami. Ah... Frase yang sangat indah."

"Ekspresimu mengerikan Yaya."

"Halilin chaaan... kau membuatku sakit."

"Berhenti berbuat aneh, Yaya!"

"Ara ara... baiklah Halilintar sama. Aku jadi befikir akan sangat sulit bagimu untuk mendapatkan pacar."

Tingkah buruknya berakhir dengan bentakan kesalku, dan aku kembali memutar bole mataku malas pada ucapan terakhirnya. Saat ini, hamparan rerumputan yang luas menyapu pandanganku. Cahaya matahari yang cerah, dan kolaborasi antara awan dan birunya langit begitu menarik perhatianku. Dengan earphone bervolume keras dikedua telingaku, aku menatap langit sembari memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana.

"Tapi semua yang kukatakan itu benar loh, Halilintar,"

"..."

"Cinta, dan kepercayaan. Aku harap akan mendapatkannya darimu."

Yaya menatapku, dan tersenyum lembut di akhir kalimatnya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa pipiku memiliki semburat merah yang tipis. Yaya tertawa ringan ketika melihat itu, dan kami kembali menikmati langit bersama.

OooOooO

Hal pertama yang masuk dalam penglihatanku adalah langit langit mobilku. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Terakhir yang kuingat adalah tubuhku merasakan sakit, dan dadaku begitu sesak. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa mobil ini bergerak. Segera saja aku duduk, sembari memegangi dadaku. Dan tepat ketika aku terduduk, seorang Fairy kecil, bersurai hitam kemerahan terbang didepanku.

"Halilintar? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tubuhmu?"

Dari ekspresinya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat khawatir, bahkan masih ada sisa jejak air mata di pipinya. Apa aku membuat Glow khawatir dan menangis? Aku menghela nafas, dan mengusap kepalanya dengan jari telunjukku pelan.

"Aku sudah tak apa. Yang lebih penting, apa yang terjadi?"

Glow terdiam, dan tepat saat aku mengatakan itu seseorang dengan suara yang ceria menyahut dari kursi kemudi.

"Haiii... aku Taufan. Aku adalah sekutumu, jadi mohon jangan menyerangku. Aku membawa berkah angin, dan bisa kubilang... mobilmu bagus. Tapi suasananya benar benar suram."

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku, dan memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Glow. Saat pertama aku melihat Glow, kekhawatirannya semata mata hanya di tujukan padaku. Jadi kemungkinan besar orang yang menyebut dirinya bernama Taufan itu tidak menvjadi ancaman. Dan aku harus mengkonfirmasi itu pada Glow sebelum aku percaya bahwa dia sekutuku.

"Yahh... dia sekutumu. Kau tahu... dia yang menolongmu saat itu."

"Ya ampun. Kau benar benar membuatku terkejut. Saat aku mendapatkan seseorang sebagai sekutu, dan saat aku bertemu dengannya dia terkapar di jalan. Aku sudah mendengar semua cerita dari Glow. Kau benar benar keras kepala seperti Taufan. Aku juga sudah memarahi Glow untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menuruti semua kemauanmu dan memaksakan tubuhmu. Kau harus mengerti tubuhmu masih manusia, ada pembatasan."

Seseorang menyahut didepanku. Ia juga terbang seperti Glow. Ia memiliki penampilan yang lebih dewasa dari Glow. Baju gaun yang berwarna biru langit, dan lebih terkesan lebih rapi dari pada Glow. Ia memiliki surai berwarna pirang lembut, dan dikuncir kuda. Sementara di punggunganya, terdapat sepasang sayap yang tak berwarna.

Dia benar benar aneh, dia sama sekali tak memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi ia berbicara banyak sekali. Ia juga meletakkan tangannya di dahinya, dan berbicara sembari mendesah beberapa kali. Bisa kulihat Glow hanya menunjukkan ekspresi meminta maaf, dan pemuda bernama Taufan tadi menyahut menjelaskan.

"Yahh... dia memang punya mulut yang tajam. Tapi dia paling mengerti cara untuk khawatir. Fairy itu adalah Skyla, pemilik berkahku."

"Itu karena pemuda pemuda seperti kalian selalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan berkah kami. Kalian harus tahu, kalian juga memiliki batasan."

"Aku mengerti, Skyla nee-sama. Tapi Halilintar memerlukannya saat itu."

"Dari yang kulihat, jarak mobil, dan sumber ledakan cukup jauh. Artinya kalian berhasil mengelak, namun kalian kembali untuk menyerangnya, apa aku salah?"

Glow langsung menutup mulutnya dan tak bisa lagi membuat alasan. Yahh... aku juga tak tahu harus berkata apa karena itu benar. Kami memang sudah lolos, dan kami memilih kembali untuk menghadapi Rorea. Aku langsung menggunakan Skyla tanpa pelatihan, dan aku tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini pada tubuhku. Oh... ini juga membuatku terkejut, Tapi ... Skyla ini kakak Glow?

Aku menatap tanganku sendiri. Dan Fairy bernama Skyla itu kembali duduk di dasbor, dengan menunpuk kedua kakinya.

"Oh... ini dimana? Dan jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kita berada di kota dekat bukit. Aku berencana untuk menemui sekutu kita yang lain. Bensin terisi penuh, dan sekarang sudah pukul 1 siang."

Skyla kembali menjelaskan padaku, dan ia kembali terbang ke jok penumpang sebelah kemudi. Ia mengangkat sekantung plastik dengan tubuh mungilnya dan mencoba membawanya kearahku, karena terlihat berat aku segera mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau belum makan sejak kemarin. Kami membelikanmu makanan. Sekarang makanlah!"

Perutku sudah keroncongan sejak tadi memang. Jadi tanpa basa basi, aku menyantap makananku di belakang. Taufan yang mengemudi didepan, berbicara sembari melirikku dari kaca.

"Kau kelihatan sangat kelaparan. Hihihi..."

"Diamlah, Taufan. Halilintar punya emosi diatas rata rata."

"Apa maksudmu mengucapkan itu, Glow?!"

"Hoo? Bukankah itu memang benar?"

"Hahaha... Beneran dia punya emosi diatas rata rata?"

"Kau bisa dihajar kalau berani menggodanya."

"Aku jadi tertarik."

"Taufan jangan mulai kebiasaan burukmu."

"Terserah kalian."

Mobil menjadi lebih ramai dengan percakapan ringan. Dari sisi ini, aku bisa melihat bahwa Taufan memiliki sifat yang mengerikan. Ia memiliki sifat yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Glow. Sementara Skyla sebagai kebalikannya, ia memiliki sifat lembut, dan sepertnya sangat cakap mengatur semuanya. Benar benar figur seorang kakak.

Sementara kami, lebih tepatnya Taufan, Glow, dan Skyla bercengkrama. Mobil terus meluncur enuju gunung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku juga sudah mendengar tentang asal usul Taufan. Ternyata ia adalah anak seorang pengusaha yang juga selalu ditinggal oleh ibunya yang merupakan single parent. Pada dasarnya Taufan tak sepertiku yang membuat onar, tapi ia sering bolos untuk bermain sketboard. Satu bulan yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Skyla. Sama dengan kasusku, Taufan menerima game ini dengan senang hati. Bahkan ia mengatakan 'Karena kufikir itu sangat menyenangkan.' dengan tertawa riang. Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua memulai pelatihan bersama. Taufan memiliki perkembangan yang bagus menurut Skyla, tapi adaptasi (dengan memaksakan tubuh) yang kulakukan lebih menakjubkan dari Taufan. Dan ia yakin aku akan segera mendapat kekuatan besar dengan cepat.

Aku tak memiliki minat untuk mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Aku hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk mempermudahku menguasai berkahku. Dan ia berkata hanya ada satu cara, yaitu memperkuat tubuhku dengan latihan yang keras. Dan aku sudah tahu itu.

"Hey... Skyla. Apa itu desanya?"

Taufan menunjuk sebuah desa kecil, di lereng gunung. Kita masih harus menuruni gunung, tapi desa itu sudah terlihat dari atas.

"Ya itu desanya."

"Tapi ada yang aneh sepertinya."

"Aneh apa Halilintar?"

"Asap."

Ya... Samar sama aku melihat asap dari desa yang masih berjarak cukup jauh dari kami itu. Aku kembali menyipitkan mataku, dan mencoba melihatnya lebih jelas. Skyla segera melihat kearah jendela dan mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Skyla gunakan saja deteksi udaramu."

"Jaraknya masih sangat jauh. Aku tak bisa mencapainya."

"Kalau begitu ayo segera kesana."

"Biar aku ambil alih kemudi."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, mobil menepi, dan aku mengambil alih kemudi Taufan. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan rata rata, sedangkan aku mengemudi dengan kecepatan gila. Jadi setelah aku menyuruh Taufan menggunakan sabuk pengaman, Skyla segera masukke saku Taufan, setelah sebelumnya ia memprotes, dan Glow mengatakan cara mengemudi gilaku. Glow juga masuk ke sakuku, dan mobil meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke desa.

OooOooO

Satu hal yang masuk kedalam pandanganku saat kami hampir sampai di desa adalah kehancuran. Seperti tak sedikitpun tersisa dari desa itu. Tenyata asap yang kulihat tadi adalah dari beberapa rumah penduduk desa yang terbakar. Tapi hasil dari penyerangan ini bukan dengan menggunakan api. Ada banyak batu batu cukup bersar di segala tempat.

Memarkirkan mobilku sembarangan, kami segera mendatangi desa itu. Desa itu dipenuhi oleh orang orang yang terluka, maupun luka parah, maupun ringan. Dan beberapa mayat dengan banyak luka seperti pukulan batu juga bergelempangan disana, ditemani oleh orang yang menagisinya disampingnya. Aku menggigit bibirku ketika melihatnya, ini mengingatkanku dengan Yaya.

[GROAAAARRR]

Raungan keras menggema di dalam hutan. Kami saling berpandangan, dan mengangguk setuju untuk mendatangi asal dari raungan itu. Kami berlari melewati desa, dan semakin kami mendekati raungan tadi.

Tepat saat kami keluar dari hutan, sebuah pohon terlempar kearah kami, yang dengan tepat waktu kami hintari. Sehingga pohon itu menabrak tanah di belakang kami. Dan kami langsung menatap kearah pelaku pelemparan,

Sebuah monter, tingginya sekitar 5 meter, dengan tangan besar, dan tubuh yang berasal dari bebatuan. Monter itu tengan mengayunkan pukulannya pada penduduk desa yang menyerangnya dengan tombak, dan pedang. Tapi monter itu seperti tak mendapatkan serangan terus menyerang para penduduk dengan tangannya.

"Tch... dia lepas kendali ya."

"Apa maksudmu Skyla nee-sama?"

"Pemilik berkah tanah lepas kendali bersama dengan pemiliknya. Ini kejadian yang sangat langka."

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Skyla, mengatakan bahwa ini bukan hal yang bagus. Tunggu? Pemilik berkah tanah? Maksudmu monter ini adalah sekutu kita yang lepas kendali? Yang benar saja? Akan merepotkan jika membawa orang yang mudah kendali di kelompok ini. Tapi jika aku melihat kemampuannya sekarang, itu kemampuan yang hebat.

"Apa yang kita lakukan, Skyla?"

"Dari kasus terakhir cara mengatasinya adalah dengan mengalahkannya. Tapi dilihat dari situasi sekarang mengalahkannya tidak akan mudah. Halilintar bukan di situasi dimana ia bisa bertarung. Angin melawan tanah itu tidak akan berguna."

Skyla menganalisa dengan hati hati. Memang benar, tubuhku masih tak bisa banyak di gunakan setelah serangan terakhirku tadi malam. Dan serangan angin tidak akan berdampak banyak pada tanah. Tanah dan batu ya?

Aku melihat monter itu dalam diam, dan tak berapa lama seseorang mendatangi kami. Ia mengguankana pakaian yang sama seperti porang orang tadi, dan tubuhnya juga terdapat banyak luka.

"Apa kalian juga pengguna kekuatan magis seperti Gempa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Makhluk kecil itu, Gempa memiliki kekuatan magis dan dia berteman dengan makhluk kecil itu."

Ternyata begitu, ia mengenai kita dari Fairy yang kami bawa. Saat kami bingung tentang apa yang harus kami katakan, Skyla mengambil alih dan berbicara dengan cakap.

"Ya, kami adalah pengguna kekuatan magis. Kami bisa menyelamatkan desamu. Tapi tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah Bardo. Dan yang mengamuk disana adalah Gempa. Dia berubah secara tiba tiba dan mulai menyerang desa, setelah ia merasakan sakit yang hebat di dadanya. Begitu pula makhluk kecil itu. Tibatiba saja mereka bersinar, dan bergabung. Ada banyak korban, tapi kami berhasil mendesaknya sampai disini. Tapi kami tak bisa mengalahkannya."

"Baiklah kami akan mencoba mencari cara, jadi mohon evakuasi penduduk desa."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah menerima perintah dari Skyla, pria tadi segera pergi dan mengevakuasi penduduk yang terluka.

"Sebaiknya kita meminta orang orang desa mundur. Jika tidak ini hanya akan menambah banyak korban."

"Aku mengerti. Glow mari bergabung lagi."

"Tapi Halilintar tubuhmu tidak kuat."

"Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah."

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri."

Aku menghela nafas melihat kekhawatran Glow, Skyla, dan Taufan. Bukannya aku menolak kekhawatiran mereka, tapi ini bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan itu. Jika ini tetap dibiarkan desa akan hancur.

"Aku bisa mengatasi itu sementara."

"Huh... 2 menit. Kau harus mundur setelah 2 menit."

Melihat kesungguhanku akhirnya Skyla menyetujuiku dengan syarat. Tapi 2 menit? Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan dua menit? Melawan makhluk itu tidak hanya memerlukan waktu 2 menit, tahu.

Seperti tahu bahwa aku akan membuat protes, Skyla mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan dua jarinya dengan wajah keras. Ia tak bisa dibantah, meski aku hanya melihatnya beberapa saat. Tapi aku tahu pasti, gadis ini tak bisa diganggu gugat keputusannya.

"Aku mengerti."

Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya setelah membuat desahan panjang. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dalam 2 menit, tidak sebelum 2 menit. Ini akan berakhir sebelum itu.

"Akan kuberi tahu cara mengalahkannya tanpa membunuhnya. Serang kristalnya."

"Kristal di tangannya?"

"Tidak. Biasanya klistal itu akan berpindah tempat ketika pemiliknya kehilangan kendali."

"Jadi pertama kita harus menemukan kristal itu ya."

"Ya. Sekarang saatnya untuk menyerang."

"[Ya]"

Pertarungan dimulai dengan sinyal keyakinan dari Skyla. Aku dan Taufan segera berlari kearah monster tadi. Melihat kedatangan kami, monster itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kami. Ia memiliki tangan yang besar, dan kecepatannya juga lumayan untuk tubuhnya yang besar itu. Tapi aku lebih cepat dari itu.

Serangan pertama datang padaku, monster itu memukulkan tangan kanannya padaku yang dengan cepat aku hindari dengan melompat kekanan. Hasil dari pukulannya adalah kawah yang cukup besar, jika aku terkena serangan itu aku bisa hancur. Serangan dengan daya hancur yang besar, tapi itu takkan berguna jika tak mengenaiku.

"Glow, serang dia!"

"Dimengerti."

Menyetujui permintaanku, Glow segera naik keatas dan membuat tubuhnya bersinah kemerahan. Ia mengangkat tangan mungilnya keatas, dan membuat energi petir terkumpul disana.

"Rasakan ini."

Seperti cambuk, ia mengarahkan kekuatannya pada monter itu. Sebuahserangan telak pada kepalanya, asapmengepul dari serangan itu. Tapi tak berdampak apapun padanya. Sepertiyang kuduga serangan petir langsung pada batu itu tak berguna.

"Bebola Taufan."

Puluhan bola angin mengerang monter itu dari sisi samping. Itu adalah Taufan. Itu serangan yang cukup kuat. Sepertinya Ia dan Skyla sudah bergabung. Tapi aku tak bisa membuang waktu 2 menit sekarang. Glow terbang kearahku, sedangkan monster itu teralihkan perhatiannya pada Taufan yang terus menerus menyerangnya.

"Kita akan mencari dimana Kristal itu. Jadi kita serahkan pengalih perhatian pada mereka."

"Dimengerti."

Aku berlari mengitari monster itu, tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan kristal yang kucari. Ini percuma, meski perhatiannya teralhih pada Taufan, beberapa serangannya juga mengarah padaku.

Ini benar benar menyebalkan, monster batu ini benar benar seperti tanpa kelemahan. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi rasanya aku benar benar tak berguna sekarang. Jika saja, aku lebih kuat. Kusso... Aku mengumpat dengan kesal dalam hatiku. Kami terus menenrus menyerang dengan segerap kemampuan kami,tapi pertarungan masih belum berakhir.

To Be Continued

 **Author Note**

 **Yeeey... berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Arina nee-chan.**

 **Ini cerita susah sekali, atau memang saya sudah kehilangan kemampuan menulis saya? Tapi ah sudahlah.**

 **Entahlah tak ada yang bisa saya jelaskan. Yang pasti cerita ini akan menjadi beberapa part. So ini part pertama, lawan pertama sekutu terakhir di part ini. Mari tunggu kebangkutan sang tokoh utama. Halilintar, yang terus membawa dendamnya pada pembunuh Yaya. Plok plok... #dihajar**

 **Sekali lagi maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review. Bow..**

 **Okay intinya, saya meminta maaf atas keputusan sepihak saya. *bungkuk dalam dalam***

 **Itu karena saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkannya. Saya benar benar mohon maaf.**

 **Dan yang kedua, terimakasih banyak, saya benar benar berterimakasih pada dukungan yang kalian perikan di fic kecil saya. Saya benar benar senang.**

 **Baiklah kita sampai di penghujung AN.**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter depat semuanya. ^_^**

 **Mohon reviewnya ^_^**


	5. 4

**Rate : T (Bisa saja nambah tergantung keadaan(?))**

 **Genre : Magic, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action.**

 **OC : Glow, Skyla. (akan ada lagi nanti)**

 **Chapter : 4**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Makhluk yang kami lawan memiliki pertahanan melebihi akal manusia. Bahkan seluruh serangan yang dilakukan Taufan dan Skyla tak memberikan dampak pada tubuh besarnya. Disisi lain, aku juga tak bisa memberikan serangan berarti, karena aku tak bisa bergabung dengan Skyla. Pertarungan ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit, kurasa sudah sekitar 5 menit berlalu sejak kami sampai di tempat ini.

Aku masih berlarian sembari menghindari serangan mematikan dari makhluk itu, dan aku menemukan sebuah kristal senada dengan tanah itu sendiri, di bahu dekat dengan lehernya. Tempat yang sulit di jangkau pantas saja kami tak bisa mendapatkannya meski beberapa menit sudah berlalu, dan aku sudah mengelilingnya berkali.

"Skyla aku menemukannya. Aku akan menyerangnya."

"Tepat waktu. Masa bergabungku dengan Taufan sudah habis."

"Dimengerti. Glow."

"Paham."

Glow segera menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan aku segera melompat kebelakang untuk proses bergabung. Meski terlihat cepat, kami memerlukan waktu satu detik untuk bergabung.

Sekali lagi, cahaya merah menyelimutiku. Dan perasaan dimana seluruh kekuatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku kembali menderaku. Lalu satu lagi yang aku rasakan, rasa sakit di dadaku, dan kebas di tanganku kembali kurasakan. Kenapa secepat ini?

Akkhh...Aku jatuh diatas lututku sembari memegangi dadaku. Ini benar benar menyakitkan.

"Halilintar?! Tubuhmu masih belum bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan keluar."

"Tidak, jangan."

Suaraku tercekat, rasa sakit ini hampir seperti tak bisa di atasi, namun bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa diatasi. Dengan menahan sakit aku mulai bangkit berdiri. Aku tahu aku tak bisa terbang seperti Taufan. Tapi ini tak masalah. Waktu hitung mundur sudah berjalan, jadi aku tak bisa membuang banyak waktu tak berguna.

"Lightning speed."

Kecepatanku bertambah dengan drastis, bahkan melebihi kecepatan mobilku. Aku kembali mengitarinya dan mencari celah. Aku mencoba untuk memunculkan pedang listrik seperti tadi malam.

"?"

"Ada apa, Halilintar?"

Aku hanya terdiam, ketika aku sama sekali tak merasakan apapun pada tangan kananku. Jangankan menciptakan pedang, menggerakkan satu jari tangan kanankupun aku tak mampu. Apa ini kelumpuhan yang diberikan berkah ini? Ini buruk, aku tak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku. Dan jika ini terjadi pada tangan kananku, dapat di asumsikan jika aku berlebihan dengan tangan kiriku, hal yang sama akan terjadi. Itu artinya aku harus menggunakan satu serangan mematikan. Kakiku juga tidak bisa bertahan lama kalau begitu.

Hitungan mundur berlalu dengan cepat, dan ketika aku memikirkan keadaan tangan kananku, tangan dari monster itu menghantamku keras keras. GUHAA... Rasanya sangat sakit. Ini melebihi apapun yang pernah dipukulkan pada perutku. Aku memuntahkan sesuatu dari kerongkonganku, yang ternyata adalah darah. Dan menubruk pohon menggunakan punggungku dengan keras.

Serangan monster itu benar benar gila. Tubuhku seperti berhenti bergerak, dan aku tak bisa lagi berdiri. Kesadaranku juga sangat tipis. Apa aku akan kalah hanya karena ini?

Aku menutup mataku, rasa sakit yang kurasakan perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan memudarnya kesadaranku. Sial ... aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lalu saat aku hampir sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaranku. Seseorang dengan suara yang amat kukenal berbisik di telingaku.

[Berdirilah.]

Yaya?

[Ya... Aku Yaya. Halilintar yang kukenal, tak pernah menyerah.]

Kekuatannya benar benar gila. Tubuhku...

[Apa Halilintar menjadi cengeng. Astaga dimana Halilinku yang galak?]

Apa apaan maksudnya Halilinmu itu? Jangan panggil aku Halilin.

[Fufufu... kalau begitu bangunlah.]

Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak Yaya.

[Kalau begitu biar kubantu. Bukankah aku pernah berjanji?]

Janji?

Sebuah ingatan dimana gadis berhijab pink menggenggam tanganku yang sedang babak belur, dan tak bisa berjalan di rumah sakit. Itu adalah saat dimana aku di keroyok oleh sekolah lain. Memang benar aku bisa menghajar mereka saat itu, tapi sebagai hasilnya, aku harus masuk rumah sakit, dan tak bisa jalan beberapa hari. Disaat itulah, Yaya berbicara padaku.

[Aku akan menjadi penopangmu ketika kau tak bisa berdiri. Bukan hanya sekarang ...]

"Selamanya, kau akan membantuku berdiri."

Entah aku mendapat kekuatan dari mana, kakiku mulai berdiri. Dan jari tangan kananku mulai bergerak. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Suara Glow, Taufan, dan Skyla menggema di pendengaranku. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara raungan monster itu.

Tanganku mulai menggenggam pegangan pedang. Aku tidak memerlukan pedang yang kecil, aku perlu pedang dengan kekuatan tinggi. Aku mendengar Glow mengatakan 'Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu lebih keras lagi.' Sembari diikutioleh isak tangis. Maaf tapi aku takkan mendengarkan itu sekarang.

Aku membuka mataku, dan mendapati sebuah pedang besar di tanganku. Sekilas memang terlihat berat namun, aku sama sekali tak merasa terbebani. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menyerangnya sekali lagi, hitungan batas kekuatanku sudah hampir mencapai 0. Jadi aku takkan menyia nyiakan kekuatan terakhirku.

[Ayo Halilintar.]

"Haaaaa... Hancurlah."

Ledakan terjadi ketika aku mengayunkan pedangku tepat pada kristal di lehernya. Dan tidak hanya kristal dilehernya yang hancur, namun juga seluruh tubuh monster itu terbelah mulai dari lehernya. Seluruh batu berjatuhan, dan juga seorang anak lelaki seumuranku yang menggunakan topi terbalik, terjatuh dari dada monster tadi. Ada juga Fairy berbaju emas, dan bersurai blonde gelap tergeletak di samping kepala anak lelaki yang pingsan itu tadi.

Setelah menebasnya, pedang petir raksasa buatanku hilang seperti telah memenuhi tugasnya. Nafasku tersenggal senggal, dan Glow juga keluar dari tubuhku ketika hitungan mundur habis. Skyla dan Taufan juga sudah terpisah, dan mereka sedang melihat anak yang ada di dalam monster tadi. Aku menatap kealngit dimana itu menunjukkan cuaca yang cerah. Ingatan tadi memberiku semangat. Hmph... meski gadis itu sudah mati, ia masih saja mencampuri urusanku.

"Halilitar. Kemarilah."

"Ya."

Mendengar Skyla memanggilku, aku berjalan kepadanya. Dan melihat laki laki tadi. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan begitu pula Fairy berbaju emas tadi. Mereka seperti dibangkitkan dengan paksa. Bahkan aku yang tak mengerti apa apa tentang ini, akan bisa menebaknya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Skyla onee-sama, Apa ini perbuatan para Illegal Player's?"

"Kemungkinan besar, iya."

Illegal Player? Apa itu artinya Player yang melakukan pemainan 'kotor'? Apa dalang dibalik ini adalah orang yang membunuh Yaya? Jika memang benar, maka menjadi saat yang tepat bagiku untuk membunuhnya.

"Melihat apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Dia pasti lawan yang kuat."

Skyla menganalisi dengan teliti. Seperti yang diharapkan darinya, ia memiliki intuisi yang jauh lebih dari Glow, yang hanya menggunakan kekuatannya. Skyla dapat membaca apa saja yang terjadi, bahkan waktu penggunaan berkah Glow yang bergabung denganku.

"Nyaa~. Gempa-kun sudah dikalahkan Nyaa~."

[Uh?]

"Konnichiwa, Nyaa~."

Kami langsung menatap yang sama, yaitu seorang gadi bertelinga kucing, dan rambut hitam yang panjang. Ia menggunakan baju hitam, dan ada ekor yang bergerak gerak. Cara bicaranya aneh, dan selalu diakhiri dengan 'nyaa'. Ia juga sedang duduk diatas tumpukan batu, dan membuat gerakan seperti kucing dengan tangannya. Namun yang lebih penting dari pada itu, kami tak merasakan kehadirannya sama sekali sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Nyahahaha... Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, Nyaa~. Aku adalah siluman kucing, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya nekomata, Nyaa~. Namaku adalah Kuroyami. Nyaa~."

"Kuroyami?"

"Nyahahaha... sepertinya Fairy langit disana kenal denganku Nyaa~. ah senangnya Nyaa~."

"Apa maksudmu kau adalah Illegal Player yang bahkan bergabung dengan Fairymu secara permanen?"

"Nyaa~. itu benar. Nyahaha... sekarang aku memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, Nyaa~. Dan aku menemukan harta karun yang lebih besar, Nyaa~."

Gadis kucing yang menyebut namanya sebagai Kuroyami itu menatapku. Aku hanya membalasnya dnegan tatapan tajam, sementara ia malah tertawa lepas karena tatapanku padanya.

"Nyahahaha... itu tatapan yang luar biasanya Nyaa~. Seperti yang kuduga kau adalah Rubby yang langka Nyaa~. aku jadi menginginkanmu Nyaa~."

"Yang benar saja."

"Nyaa~. baiklah kita akhiri pertemuan kita kali ini Nyaa~. karena Gempa-kun sudah dikalahkan aku akan mengambil Fairynya saja Nyaa~."

Kuroyami mengangkat tangannya, dan udara di bawah Fairy itu mulai terdistorsi, dan menciptakan sebuah lubang yang menelan Fairy itu. Semua orang menjadi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuroyami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tenang saja, Fairy langit Nyaa~. dia hanya kupindahkan di tempatku Nyaa~. Jika kalian menginginkannya kembali. Tolong datang ke tempatku di atas gunung, Nyaa~."

Gadis kucing itu berdiri, dan berbalik. Ia membuat portal dan masuk kedalamnya setelah mengatakan.

'Aku benar benar menantikan kalian Nyaa~. terutama Pengguna petir itu Nyaa~."

Kami saling berpandangan. Hal yang barusan terjadi membuat kami frustasi. Dan yang paling frustasi diantara kami adalah Skyla. Aku mengerti ketika melihat ialah yang paling memperhatikan kelompok ini. Pasti sulit baginya melihat orang yang harusnya menjadi sekutu terlibat dalam permainan 'kotor'.

"Sial."

"Skyla tenanglah. Ini bukan seperti dirimu saja."

"Taufan benar, Skyla nee-sama. Lebih baik kita bawa Gempa ini ke desa."

"Aku tahu. Kurasa memang itulah yang terbaik sekarang. Dan Halilintar?"

"Hah?"

"Tubuhmu sudah sangat rusak sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

Memang benar sejak tadi aku menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Ini terjadi tepat ketika aku selesai menggunakan pedangku. Bahkan tubuhku sangat sulit di gerakkan. Tanganku terus bergetar, dan aku sesekali mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Ini adalah kondisi terburuk antara kehilangan tubuhku, kerusakan akibat serangan tadi, dan pemaksaan kekuatan yang kulakukan pada tubuhku. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menahannya sehingga tak membuatku pingsan.

"Taufan tak bisa membawa kalian berdua sekaligus."

"Aku bisa berjalan."

"Dalam 2 langkah kau akan ambruk, Halilintar."

"Tch..."

Aku tak bisa membantah argumennya. Skyla menatapku tajam, dan dari matanya seolah mengatakan 'Jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi.'

"Aku akan memanggil penduduk."

"Aku mengerti."

Glow memilih untuk terbang ke desa penduduk, sedangkan aku sekali lagi kehilangan keseimbanganku. Dan jatuh terduduk di tanah, dengan nafas tersenggal senggal. Rasa sakit didadaku kembali lagi. Dan ini 5 kali lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Ugh... ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kesadaranku menghilang disini.

"Halilintar,kau harus banyak beriristirahat. Kau tidak di perkenankan bergabung dengan Glow selama 5 hari."

"Aku ti dak ber janji."

"Meski begitu kau kuat. Glow memiliki berkah melebihi yang lain. Ia adalah kecacatan. Dia pernah membunuh pemiliknya sebelumnya karena tubuh pemiliknya tidak kuat menahan berkahnya. Oleh karena itu ia khawatir padamu."

Jadi begitukah. Kecacatan ya? Kalau dipikir pikir Skyla adalah kakaknya. Pastilah ia tahu banyak hal tentang Glow. Kekuatannya, masa lalu, dan kepribadian Glow. Ia begitu mengertinya, sampai hal terdalam. Aku heran sudah berapa lama mereka hidup?

"Hei? Berapa lama kau hidup?"

"Ya.. aku juga ingin tahu, Skyla."

"Berapa lama aku hidup ya? Entahlah sekitar 500 tahun mungkin. Fairy memiliki umur panjang kau tahu?"

"Wow 500 tahun? Lalu Glow? Kalian kakak beradik kan?"

"Yahh... Sejujurnya dia bukan adik kandungku. Tapi kami di besarkan di keluarga yang sama. Jadi aku menaganggapnya adikku."

"Lalu dia?"

"Kami, ah maksudku keluargaku. Menemukannya di sebuah tempat dimana ia akan di eksekusi."

"Eksekusi?"

Lalu Skyla menceritakan dengan nada yang sedih.

Di dunia ini terdapat sebuah tempat yang di sebut hutan peri. Itu adalah tempat yang tak pernah di jamah oleh manusia sedikitpun. Sebuah dunia yang damai, dan dipimpin oleh ratu peri hutan yang bijaksana. Kehidupan disana berlangsung dengan damai dalam waktu yang lama. Namun itu semua tak berlangsung selamanya. Saat malam gelap, ada beberapa kejadian menghebohkan dimana seorang peri di sudut hutan mengamuk, dan menghancurkan hampir seluruh hutan dengan petir hitam. Mereka semua mencoba untuk membunuh peri hutan itu, dengan seluruh berkah yang mereka punya. Namun itu sia sia, peri itu terlalu kuat. Dia adalah peri yang membawa darah kegelapan. Pada awalnya para peri hutan peri tak mengetahui hal itu, namun saat mereka mendapati peri itu membuat kesepakatan pada iblis mereka mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Namun dia malah mengamuk. Akhirnya sang ratu turun tangan untuk menghadapinya, dan peri itupun dapat di segel selamanya. Saat peri petir hitam itu di segel, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kami. Seorang bayi peri. Ia memiliki wajah yang sama, dan dia berambut hitam. Seluruh penduduk negri peri ketakutan akan bayi itu, dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Namun pemimpin dari peri langit berkata bahwa ia akan membesarkannya, dan menyengel kekuatannya. Warna rambut peri itu berubah menjadi merah, dan kekuatannya menjadi murni kekuatan petir. Namun itu semakin bertambah kuat seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun gadis peri itu sama sekali tak mengerti tentang masa lalunya, selalu tersenyum dengan ceria bersama para peri langit. Dan gadis peri itu diberi nama Glow. Yang artinya cahaya.

"Itulah bagaimana kami membawa Glow keluar dari kematian."

Skyla mengakhiri ceritanya sembari mendesah panjang.

"Apa kau juga ketakutan akan kekuatannya?"

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin."

Skyla menggeleng cepat setelah mendengar ucapanku. Ia bahkan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Aku tak peduli pada masa lalu ibu Glow. Tapi yang pasti aku akan menyayangi Glow. Dia adalah adikku yang berharga."

Taufan tersenyum lebar melihatnya, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memiliki kepedulian yang melebihi siapapun kepada adiknya. Mungkin aku harus belajar untuk memperhatikan oranfg kain. Atau tidak sama sekali? Entahlah aku memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Orang tuaku bahkan sama sekali tak mempedulikanku. Mereka hanya bekerja, dan karena itulah aku lebih suka mencari hiburan sendiri. Dan saat itulah Yaya muncul dan selalu memperingatkanku. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya, sedikit banyak aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah ini bukan hal yang penting sekarang. Halilintar bagaimana tubuhmu."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran pada wajah Skyla. Meski ia terlihat mencoba untuk tetap tenang dengan situasi ini. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang gadis, hatinya akan tetap merasa sulit jika melihat anggota kelompoknya dalam masalah. Tubuhku, masalah anak bernama gempa itu, dan Fairy tadi. Ini pasti sudah mengguncang ketenangannya.

"Aku tak apa apa, Skyla. Tenanglah."

Meski badanku terasa amat sakit, tapi aku tak bisa memberi tahunya. Ia bisa sangat panik. Taufan yang taktahu harus melakukan apa, duduk sembarangan di tanah, dan menatap kelangit.

"Rasanya ini pertarungan pertamaku. Meski aku berlatih lebih lama dari Halilintar. Intuisiku untuk menyerang sangat payah."

Taufan tersenyum pahit, ketika mengetahui kekukarangannya.

"Kekuatanmu cukup hebat. Kau hanya perlu banyak berlatih, Taufan."

Taufan menatap Skyla yang baru saja berbicara.

"Tapi Halilintar bisa bertarung dengan keren. Aku jadi kesulitan. Aku berkali kali hampir terkena serangan tadi."

"Aku malah sudah terkena serangan."

Yeah.. rasanya menyakitkan terhempas begitu jauh oleh tangan besar monster tadi. Perutku masih terasa saki, begitu pula punggungku. Tapi Taufan hanya 'hampir' yang artinya ia masih bisa menghindarinya.

"Itu karena tubuhmu mengalami sedikit kerusakan. Ayolah.. aku sedang dalam kondisi penuh. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa."

"Itu sudah sangat hebat untuk pemula seperti kalian. Hei pemilikku sebelumnya perlu banyak waktu untuk berlatih sebelum menggunakan berkah kami."

"Pemilikmu sebelumnya idiot."

"Jangan begitu. Dia sudah berlatih sangat keras tahu."

"Terserah kau lah."

"Hahaha..."

Pembicaraan kecil kami berakhir dengan datanganya Glow bersama beberapa penduduk desa yang di perban. Kurasa desa inipun memiliki banyak kerusakan. Tak heran bagi para penduduk di perban seperti itu.

Salah satu penduduk mengambil Gempa, dan menggendongnya ke desa. Salah satu dari mereka juga memapahku kedesa. Tak kusangka mereka ramah juga pada pendatang seperti kami. Kufikir mereka akan ketakutan setelah apa yang barusaja terjadi.

Kami diobati didesa, dan aku sedang berbaring di salah satu kamar di rumah penduduk dengan tubuh hampir dipenuhi perban. Tubuhku sekarang tak bisa sama sekali digerakkan. Tapi aku harus segera pulih. Aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis kucing tadi seenaknya. Dan lagi aku bisa mencari informasi tentang pembunuh Yaya jika aku mengalahkannya. Dan untuk mencapai itu, aku harus lebih kuat lagi.

To Be Continued

 _ **Author Note**_

 **Hai hai semuanya... Saya kembali. Nyahahaha...**

 **Lawan pertama adalah Neko chan :3**

 **Entah kenapa saya suka karakter nek, jadi mari buat dia menjadi lawan para BoBoiBoy's. Gempa masih belom banyak berkonstribusi di chapter ini. Dan Halilintar sudah mencapai kemajuan pada pedangnya.**

 **Kisah romansa HalixYaya akan muncul seperti yang diatas. Oh sulit sekali membuat adegan percintaan yang berkesan. Jadi itulah... Fufufu...**

 **Pertama saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca, mereview, ataupun memfav dan follow. Saya tak berarti apa apa tanpa kalian.**

 **Dan yang kedua, saya benar benar minta maaf atas banyaknya Typo yang hadir. Entah kenapa sulit sekali menghilangkan Typo.**

 **Baiklah baiklah... Sebenarnya ini mau ku post kemarin juga. Dan yang kemarin itu pendek. Jadi aku tambah sekarang, yang agak panjang. Selamat menikmati.**

 **Yahh... kita sudah sampai diujung AN**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.**

 **Dan Mohon Reviewnyaaa ^^**


	6. 5

**Rate : T (Bisa saja nambah tergantung keadaan(?))**

 **Genre : Magic, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action.**

 **OC : Glow, Skyla, Terra (The Fairy's), Kuroyami (musuh).**

 **Chapter : 5**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Setelah pertarungan berakhir, kami dibawa ke desa dan segera diobati. Diantara kami semua, yang mendapatkan perawatan paling intensive adalah aku. Tapi meski aku bicara begitu, tak ada dokter dengan peralatan lengkap disini. Sehingga aku hanya mendapat beberapa pertolongan pertama.

Sebenaranya luka yang ku dapat tak terlalu buruk, namun dampak dari pemaksaan tubuhku lah yang membuatku tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Dan sebagai hasilnya, aku harus berbaring diatas tempat tidur sampai matahari terbenam.

Selain aku, ada seorang anak bernama Gempa yang juga terbaring di tempat tidu lain di sebelahku. Dari apa yang dikatakan Skyla, ia mengalami kelelahan hebat. Itu karena efek dari penggunaan monster tadi. Itu sejenis kemampuan tertinggi pengguna berkah, namun itu juga merupakan kemampuan lepas kendali. Jadi ketika ia menggunakannya, sudah wajar baginya untuk mengalami kelelahan. Ia juga termasuk beruntung, hingga itu tak sampai memakan nyawanya.

Disisi lain rumah ini, aku bisa mendengar Glow, Skyla, Taufan, dan penduduk sedang membicarakan tentang serangan tadi. Meski samar aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka menjadi ketakutan pada kekuatan Gempa, dan mereka ingin membunuhnya. Skyla sedang berdebat dengan tenang akan keputusan mereka, sedangkan Glow sudah sejak tadi berteriak. Aku yang disini sudah sangat marah. Jika saja tubuhku memungkinkan, aku pasti sudah mengamuk di sana.

Aku kembali melihat wajah damai Gempa. Dari wajahnya aku bisa melihat ia anak yang polos. Aku entah mengapa tak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak kepala desa. Skyla juga akan membawa Gempa, seperti desa ini takkan keberatan mengingat niat mereka ingin menyingkirkan Gempa.

Masalah berikutnya datang dari manusia kucing. Kekuatan seorang player ditentukan oleh berkah mereka, dan jika Fairy mereka tak bersamanya, ia tak bisa menggunakannya. Itu situasi yang sulit. Dan kuyakin setelah Gempa bangun, ia akan segera menanyakan keberadaan Fairy tadi.

"Engh..."

Anak itu melenguh pelan, dan tangannya bergerak untuk memegangi kepalanya. Ia sudah tersadar, dan aku hanya menatap langit langit. Sejujurnya aku menghindari perbincangan langsung dengannya, apalagi ia yang baru saja terbangun. Ia akan meminta penjelasan padaku.

"Kau siapa?"

Aku menghela nafas. Aku menjawab pertanyaan tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Halilintar."

"Tunggu kenapa aku disini, dan apa yang terjadi?"

Sudah kuduga aku harus menjelaskan banyak hal padanya. Sungguh aku tak ingin banyak bicara sekarang.

"Skyla akan menjelaskannya. Tunggulah. Dan aku sarankan untuk jangan keluar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tepat ketika ia mengatakannya, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa nampan air hangat.

"Dia sudah bangun."

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Wanita tadi segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan ketakutan. Sudah kuduga ini akna terjadi. Meski mereka membawa Gempa kembali kedesa ini, itu karena desakan Skyla. Jadi sudah sewajarnya penduduk yang ketakutan menjauhinya sekarang.

Pintu kembali terbuka, namun kali ini Taufan, dan para Fairy's lah yang datang. Mereka segera mendatangi Gempa dan menjelaskan keadaan. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap ke arah yang berbeda.

Seperti menyadari apa yangkulakukan, Glow menghampiriku dan terbang didepanku.

"Ada apa?"

"Huh.. sikap anti sosialmu itu sudah terlewat batas."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ini urusanku."

Aku tak mau mendengar celotehannya lagi. Jadi aku memilih untuk menutup mata dan tidur. Glow yang melihat itu menhelas nafas dan berbicara dengan pelan, seolah menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh Gempa.

"Kita harus segera membawanya pergi. Penduduk tak memiliki kepercayaan lagi padanya. Mereka terlalu talut, bahkan negosiasi Skyla nee-sama hanya berhasil membuat Gempa pergi bersama kita."

"Aku tak keberatan."

Itu adalah jawaban jujurku. Aku benar benar merasa tak keberatan dengan membawanya. Mendengar jawabanku, Glow tersenyum cerah, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Masalah berikutnya adalah Terra. Fairy milik Gempa."

Oh.. jadi nama Fairy Gempa adalah Terra. Terra yang berarti Bumi dalam bahasa italik-latin. Seperti namanya, ia adalah pemilik berkah tanah. Itu adalah berkah yang hebat. Selain itu tanah sangat sulit untuk di hancukan, sama seperti sifat alami tanah. Menyambarnya tak akan ada gunanya, menggunakan angin tidak akan berhasil. Apa mungkin karena sifat itu Kuroyami memanfaatkannya.

Sementara aku berfikir, Glow duduk si sebelahku.

"Tubuhmu bagaimana?"

"Baik baik saja."

"Skyla nee-sama memarahiku habis habisan tadi."

"Yeah.. aku minta maaf soal itu."

Glow benar benar baru di ceramahi habis habisan. Skyla mengatakan bahwa Glow sangat ceroboh. Seharusnya ia segera keluar dari tubuhku ketika melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Glow disisi lain hanya bisa menunduk dan menyesali perbuatannya. Well... itu adalah kesalahanku karena tak mendengarkan ucapannya tadi. Tapi tak ada cara lain selain memaksakan tubuh ini. Oh... ini hari yang sangat sial bagiku, tadi malam aku harus melawan Rorea, dan aku baru selesai melawan Gempa. Aku sudah kehilangan semua staminaku.

Taufan berjalan kearahku setelah diskusi mereka selesai. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari berbicara.

"Gempa menjadi sedih. Tapi dia menerima tawaran untuk bergabung bersama kita. Tapi dengan syarat kita harus menyelamatkan Terra."

"Aku tak keberatan."

"Halilintar sebaiknya kita pergi malam ini. Aku tahu ini tidak baik pergi pada malam hari. Tapi penduduk tak bisa menahan diri mereka."

"Yeah... itu lebih baik dari pada membebani mereka dengan ketakutan."

Gempa juga berjalan kearahku dengan wajah sedikit bingung, cemas, dan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia meminta maaf adaku sembari membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu begini."

"Tak masalah. Itu hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi..."

"Anggap saja ini hutang budi. Kau harus membantuku di masa depan."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Gempa tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tak tahu harus merespons apa, jadi ruangan menjadi hening selama beberapa menit. Melihat hal itu, Skyla berdeham kecil untuk memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi sekarang. Taufan bantu Halilintar ke mobil bersama Glow. Gempa kemasi barang barang yang menurutmu penting. Dan maaf tapi bisa kau bawa semua uang yang kau miliki? Kita tak punya banyak keuangan. Jadi mohon bantuanmu."

"Aku mengerti. Meski aku tak punya banyak uang, tapi aku punya tabungan."

"Terimakasih. Dan aku akan menemanimu berkemas, aku takut penduduk desa akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Tolong bantuannya."

Setelah membagi tugas, Skyla pergi bersama Gempa kekamarnya. Sementara Taufan segera membantuku berdiri. Aku mencoba berjalan dengan Taufan yang memegangi tangan kananku. Glow mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Selama berjalan Taufan terus berbicara dengan riang. Sudah kuduga dari anak hyperaktive ini. Meski penduduk desa menatap kami dengan sedikit ketakutan, itu tak mengganggunya sama sekali. Lain dengan Glow yang sedikit merasa terusik. Aku yang memang tak perduli terus berjalan sembari menjawab celotehan Taufan.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti berceloteh, Taufan?"

Setelah beberapa saat kami berjalan, aku mengucapkan sudah cukup muak. Namun Taufan hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa ringan.

"Oh ayolah Halilintar. Apa yang kau harapkan dari suasana sunyi dan canggung."

"Kau memang type orang yang mudah bergaul ya Taufan? Bahkan dengan Halilintar kau masih tetap bisa bercanda."

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja berbicara lebih baik dari pada diam."

"Yeah memang sih. Jika aku bersama Halilintar, itu hanya akan menjadi situasi sunyi."

"Itu karena dia tak pernah bicara, benar?"

"Kau benar."

Hei hei hei... berhentilah berbicara seolah aku tak ada disini. Apa maksudnya dengan obrolan tadi. Kalian menyindirku seolah aku tak mendengarnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, tanpa ada niatan untuk mejawab mereka. Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan pulih sangat lama.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kami sudah mencapai mobilku yang ada diluar desa. Gempa dan Skyla belum keluar, artinya mereka belum selesai berkemas. Yahh... aku mengerti. Mereka juga harus berkemas. Meski begitu, ini akan lebih cepat karena sepertinya penduduk tak ada niatan untuk menghalang halangi Gempa pergi. Kepala desa bernama Bardo tadi siang juga merelakan Gempa pergi. Sejujurnya Gempa adalah putra dari tuan Bardo. Maka dari itu, dari semua orang yang memintanya pergi, tuan Bardolah yang paling tidak merelakannya.

Aku didudukkan oleh Taufan di kursi penumpang belakang. Sebenarnya aku keberatan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tubuhku tak memungkinkan untuk duduk di depan, apalagi mengemudi. Jadi aku pasrah saja.

"Kau ingin mandi, Halilintar?"

"Nanti saja, Glow."

"Okay."

Taufan mengambil tempat di kursi kemudi, dan kembali berbicang dengan Glow. Mereka sangat mudah akrab. Tapi itu tak masalah, dari pada Glow tak ada teman ngobrol.

Aku menatap langit yang cerah. Kenapa Gempa dan Skyla lama sekali? Aku bosan menunggu. Aku tak bisa masuk ke percakapan antara Glow dan Taufan, karena sekarang mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. Rasanya hanya aku disini yang tak mengerti apapun. Pada dasarnya aku ini hanya akan tersisih.

Mengingat bahwa aku itu selalu tersisih, ini membuatku teringat kembali pada si gadis berhijab itu. Dimana ia selalu menemukanku ketika aku sedang mengasingkan diri. Jika aku pergi dari rumah ataupun sekolah, aku selalu pergi ke tempat yang sangat jarang di jamah pleh orang lain. Tapi anehnya Yaya selalu menemukanku. Seperti saat aku pergi ke danau terbengkalai di tengah hutan.

Aku yang kala itu sedang tiduran di atas pohon sembari mendengarkan music dari ear phoneku, sedang berada di hutan dalam acara pelarianku. Oh ayolah... orang tua yang tak pernah menganggapku akan pulang dan mulai memberi ceramah. Karena itulah saat pulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi kemari.

Kotaku dekat dengan hutan. Ada beberapa tempat yang jarang terjamah tangan manusia, salah satunya adalah danau kecil di tengah hutan. Kufikir aku takkan ditemukan disini, dan aku akan pulang besok. Aku sudah membawa makanan, tidur diatas pohon tak masalah bagiku. Aku sudah begitu siap. Tapi semua rencana itu dihancurkan oleh sang ketua kelas, yang tak lain adalah Yaya.

"Kau ini benar benar."

"Hnn?"

"Jangan hanya bergumam. Ayo pulang."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Aku tak lagi berargumen dnegannya, dan memilih untuk mematuhinya pulang. Sampai di rumah Yaya menjelaskan bahwa kami sedang belajar bersama. Alasan itu diterima begitu saja karena memang hari masih siang. Tapi sial... orang tua ini jika aku yang menjelaskan mereka pasti teriak teriaktak jelas.

Sampai sekarang aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Yaya bisa menemukanku disana. Aku tak punya urusan untuk bertanya padanya, karena memang aku tak peduli. Gadis itu selalu mencampuri semua urusanku, selalu merawatuku jika kau sakit, dan segalanya. Ia menjadi pengganti keluargaku, yang notabene tak peduli padaku untuk merawatku.

Tak selang beberapa lama, aku melihat Gempa dan Skyla berjalan kemari. Mata Gempa menunjukkan bahwa ia berat meninggalkan desa itu. Ia bahkan berbalik dan menatap desanya sendu, lalu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan jalannya. Skyla juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang rumit. Aku yakin karena apa yang dipirkan desa itu sekarang. Pasti berat bagi Gempa. Ia memiliki permasalahan yang berbeda denganku dan Taufan. Jika Taufan dan aku pergi dari rumah, Gempa bisa dibilang diusir dari rumahnya. Jika game ini berakhir, kami masih memiliki rumah untuk kembali, tapi Gempa?

Kulihat Taufan, dan Glow juga menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Sedangkan aku tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Meski memang aku bersimpati pada Gempa. Namun aku tahu simpati takkan membuatnya kuat.

Gempa, dan Skyla masuk kedalam mobil, lalu Taufan segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari desa.

OooOooO

Mobil bergerak dengan kecepatan normal, melalui jalan raya. Sudah 15 menit kami keluar dari desa. Tujuan kita adalah mencari tempat di kota untuk menginap, namun jangan sampai kota itu terlalu jauh dengan desa. Kami belum menyelesaikan masalah dengan Kuroyami, dan Terra. Gempa sudah menunjukkan tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Terra. Sehingga aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Skyla, dan Gempa sedang mendiskusikan rencana untuk menyelamatkan Terra. Ini mengejutkan karena anak itu bisa membuat rencana bersama Skyla. Ia memiliki pemikiran tajam, dan itu sangat cocok dengan Skyla. Banyak rencana yang saling mereka katakan, namun mereka juga saling menyangkal rencana itu dengan beberapa kemungkinan kekalahan.

Tanganku sudah bisa bergerak meski tak bisa leluasa, kakiku juga sudah bisa di gerakkan. Aku sudah bisa berjalan sekarang. Aku menatap keluar lagi, matahari sudah menghilang, dan hari telah berganti malam. Cahaya matahari digantikan dengan cahaya lampu dari kota. Sesaat kami berkeliling ketika sudah memasuki kota. Dan menemukan sebuah penginapan.

"Hei... Skyla Nee-sama. Kenapa kita tidak menginap disana saja?"

"Itu penginapan yang kecil, dan kurasa dekat dengan hutan. Baiklah... oh... dan selanjutnya lebih baik kita menginap di hutan."

"[Aku mengerti]"

Taufan segera memarkirkan mobil setelah mendapat komando dari Skyla. Dengan Skyla dan Glow berada di saku kemeja kami masing masing, aku dipapah oleh Gempa dan Taufan untuk masuk ke penginapan. Meski aku tadi sudah menolak bantuan mereka, mereka masih bersikeras untuk membantuku dnegan mengatakan 'Kami tidak bisa membiarkan keadaanmu semakin memburuk.' Dan 'Yeah... Akan merepotkan jika kau memaksakan diri.'.

Akhirnya kami mendapatkan kamar kami setelah gempa melakukan check in. Karena kami semua lelaki kami memilih satu kamar dengan tempat tidur ganda. Aku tidur sendiri, dan Taufan, dan Gempa akan tidur dalam tempa tidur yang sama. Para Fairy berkata ia bisa tidur dimana saja, bahkan jika bersamaku mereka tak masalah. Biaya di tempat ini cukup murah, sehingga ini tak menguras banyak uang. Kami harus menghemat uang kami, mengingat kami tak bisa mendapatkan uang lebih. Skylalah yang mengatur keuangan, dan makanan kami. Dari apa yang dia katakan ia bisa memasak, tapi karena badannya kecil tugas memasak diberikan kepada Gempa.

Setelah mengatakan aku akan mandi, aku pergi kekamar mandi dan membasuh diriku. Rasanya sangat tdak nyaman mengingat banyak keringat di tubuhku dikarenakan pertandingan tadi. Aku masih bingung bagaimana mencuci bajuku, tapi aku akan menggunakan baju ganti saja sekarang. Ternyata menjadi seorang pengelana itu tidak mudah. Kami harus menjaga uang kami karena kami tak memiliki pemasukan. Tapi disisi lain Skyla sangat mahir melakukannya. Ia berkata jika sebelumnya ia juga mendapat tugas untuk menangani keuangan pemilik sebelumnya. Jadi baginya ini hal yang mudah. Dan ia juga sangat disiplin.

Rasanya tubuhku menjadi 2 kali lebih segar ketika air menyentuh punggungku. Air dingin yang keluar dari kran begitu menyegarkan.

Setelah mandi dan memakai bajuku selama 15 menit, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan melihat Taufan, sedang bergurau dengan Glow, serta Gempa sedang menyusun rencana lagi dengan Skyla. Yahh... bergabung dengan Glow dan Taufan tidak memungkinkan bagiku, jadi aku akan bergabung dengan Gempa dan Skyla saja.

Menyadari keberadaanku, Skyla mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah sehat."

"Yeah ... Meski aku tak bisa menggerakkan secara leluasa. Tapi ini lebih baik dari tadi siang. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hmm... porsi untuk bertarung kalian besok pagi. Oh... dan itu makanannya sudah disiapkan."

Skyla menunjuk makanan yang ada dimeja. Masih ada 3 bungkus, jadi kufikir yang lain pasti belum memakannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan mengatakan nanti saja, yang hanya dibalas Skyla dengan senyum mengerti. Aku berjalan dan duduk di tempat tidur tempat Gempa dan Skyla berdiskusi.

Gempa yang memang sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang belum mandi, segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah mengatakan 'Aku mandi dulu.'. Aku menghela nafasku. Jujur saja aku tak tahu bagaimana membuka percakapan mengingat aku tak pernah melakukannya.

"Hei, Halilintar. Besok kita akan pergi pagi pagi dan latihan di hutan. Bagaimana tubuhmu?"

"Aku bisa ikut latihan."

"Baiklah tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Dan yang kedua... kita harus cepat melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan Terra. Gadis Kuroyami itu membuatku waspada."

"Dia terlihat licik. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk melawannya."

"Yeah... Aku dan Gempa sedang mendiskusikan rencananya. Tapi kami sama sama bingung karena minimnya informasi tentang kekuatan lawan."

"Aku tahu itu, bahkan perkelahian biasa jika tak mengetahui kemampuan lawan akan sulit."

Ya memang benar. Perkelahian biasa yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan akan segera tumbang dengan orang yang memiliki teknik terlatih. Karena memang aku ini brandalan, aku bisa memberi sedikit masukan dari pengalamanku selama berkelahi dengan orang orang lain.

"Jika ia type kekuatan itu akan mudah. Tapi berbeda jika ia type teknik. Kita bisa terjebak hanya dnegan satu kesalahan kecil. Dari diskusiku dengan Gempa, ada banyak kemungkinan kita akan terjebak jika ia type teknik. Jadi aku berfikir untuk melatih kalian secara khusus."

"Aku hanya akan mengikutinya."

Skyla benar benar memikirkannya dengan teliti, Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan di matanya. Fairy pirang ini benar benar mengagumkan, meski aku takkan mengatakannya. Ia adalah otak bagi kami. Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan sejauh ini jika hanya bersama Glow. Glow bukan orang yang bisa diharapkan untuk berfikir.

Saat aku memikirkan itu sebuah bantal melayang padaku, dan menghantam kepalaku. Dan kulihat pelakunya adalah Glow yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya marah, majahnya juga merah dan itu terlihat imut. Taufan yang disebelahnyapun hanya cekikikan. Aku membalaskan dengan melemparkan bantalku. Skyla mencoba untuk menghentikan, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Gempa yang inginnya melerai malah bergabung dalam perang bantal. Dan akhirnya malam itu diakhiri dengan perang bantal.

Yeah ... besok latihan sudah menunggu kita.

To Be Continued.

 **Author Note**

 **Hai hai hai...**

 **Selamat berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Fufufu...**

 **Saya sudah masuk di chapter 5. Kurasa Halilintar terlalu tertatih, tapi tak apa.**

 **Gempa sudah bergabung. Dan untuk Api dan Air, mereka belum muncul di bagian ini. Tapi saya sudah menemukan plot buat mereka #Mataberbinar**

 **Hummm... saya tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.**

 **Yeah seperi biasa saya meminta maaf akan typonya. Fuuuu... itu tak bisa hilang hilang.**

 **Yang kedua adalah ucapan terimakasih banyak untuk reader, reviewer, follower, dan fav. Saya sangat menghargainya. Fufufu...**

 **Baiklah... saya tidak mau panjang panjang. Yang pasti sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. ^^**


	7. Illegal Player (1)

**Rate : T (Bisa saja nambah tergantung keadaan(?))**

 **Genre : Magic, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action.**

 **OC : Glow, Skyla, Terra (The Fairy's), Kuroyami (musuh), Alicia (Bos).**

 **Chapter : Illegal Player(1)**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

~Alicia Raven~

Ada sebuah ambisi yang hanya dimiliki pemiliki kekuatan besar. Sebuah ambisi yang sangat dekat dengan kata gila, karena mereka dengan senang hati mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mengetes kemampuan mereka. Ahahaha... kau sudah menebaknya? Yeah... itulah, sebuah ambisi untuk bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat. Dan kupikir hanya orang gila yang mau melakukannya.

Disebuah gua tak terjamah ditengah hutan, dimana biasanya dihuni oleh makhluk buas yang merajai hutan, terlihat sosok gadis dengan kimono ungu gelap itu tengah tertawa dengan bergitu senang. Lihat saja kaki jenjang nya yang ia ayunkan ringan, ditambah dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang ikut bergerak, dengn tubuh bak biola spanyol. Matanya berbinar cerah, sementara pikirannya sibuk mengulang segala memori yang didapatkannya. Sebuah memory pertarungan yang dibuatnya di balik layar, yang dimainkan oleh sesosok pemuda bertopi hita bergaris merah sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Permainan yang begitu cantik, yah... tentu saja, hanya perlu beberapa gerakan untuk membuat si gadis hitam berbinar dalam angannya. Angan untuk mengalahkan sang pemuda dimasa jayanya.

"Nyaaa~ Halili-nyaa~... masih belum kah?" Katanya dengan aksen yang aneh. "Lagi lagi... buat aku lebih kagum denganmu, nyaa~." Sesungguhnya sangat sulit baginya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi seperti tadi siang, menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar kelewat kesenangan karena mendapatkan mainan baru yang begitu langka. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja terbangun, namun sarat akan kekuatan. "Lagi lagi... jadilah lebih kuat, nyaa~."

Sementara itu, tepat di gua yang sama, sosok lain muncul dari salah satu sudut gua gelap beratapkan stalakmit yang terdistorsi, memancarkan sebuah hawa dingin yang akan membuat manusia biasa bergetar karena rasa takut. Perlahan tubuh layaknya boneka berkulit porselin yang dipahat dengan amat sempurna, dalam tubuh mungil bermahkotakan surai pirang lembut itu muncul. Manik violetnya yang teduh, bergerak perlahan menyapu gua stalakmit itu. Terpaku pada sosok bersurai hitam yang tadi mengayunkan kakinya childish, namun sekarang telah membungkuk begitu hormat pada sang gadis.

"KuroYami, belum?" Bibir mungil sang gadis boneka bergerak pelan menimbulan suara kecil yang menggema menambah suasana mencekam gua yang tak pernah terjamah manusia itu.

"Belum. Alicia-sama" Balas si gadis menghilangkan segala aksen 'nyaan' menyebalkan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. "Hanya tinggal sedikit, saya akan memaksanya bangun."

Bibir kecil Alicia tertekuk kebawah di wajah datarnya, menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan yang ia rasakan. Ia sudah menunggu, terus menunggu bahkan hingga ratusan tahun. Namun ia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, bahkan setelah ia tahu apa yang di tunggunya telah terbangun. Meski apa yang ditunggunya tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Aku menunggunya. Akan selalu menunggunya." Bibir mungilnya bergerak cepat, melafalkan kata 'selalu menunggunya' bagai nyanyian sebelum tidur.

"Saya mengerti, Alicia-sama." Dengan patuh Kuroyami menenangkan si gadis pirang, sekaligus memberikan informasi akan rencana yang akan ia jalankan. "Saya akan segera membangunkannya, dengan Fairy itu." KuroYami menunjukkan seorang gadis yang amat mungil yang tengah terlelap akibat mantra sihir. Sementara Alicia mengarahkan iris violet gelapnya sekilas. Tampak tak begitu tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Lakukan itu, dan aku akan menemui 'dia'."

"Hai' Alicia-sama."

Ruangan itu kembali terdistorsi, dan tubuh berbalut kain putih sepanjang lutut, dan kakinya yang telanjang itu mulai menghilang. Meninggalkan KuroYami yang masih menunduk dengan penuh hormat pada gadis yang menjadi bos nya itu. Ya... gadis mungil tadi adalah pemimpin dari Illegal player.

~Alicia Raven~

 **AN:**

 **Gimana ngomongnya ya? Ini hanya bonus chapter. Soalnya kan pakek pov Halilin, jadi perlu sesekali nerangin situasi lawan. Yah meski singkat singkat begini.**

 **Sebagai pengumuman awal, cerita ini akan dibagi menjadi beberapa fic. Dan di fic yang sekarang, Api dan Air belom muncul. Maaf... tapi setelah ini selesai akan secepatnya dibuat. Dan saya juga masih mengusahakan fic ini bisa cepat selesai. Tidak akan lama lama sih, mungkin 10-12 chapter plot Terra yang tertangkap akan segera selesai. Dan secepatnya saya masukin OC OC sebagai lawan. Fang dan Ying belum muncul. Gopal masih nggak tahu gimana perannya. Nanti ada juga konfliknya Taufan, sampai misteri kematian Yaya terungkap. So... mohon untuk tetap membaca. Hehehe...**

 **Penambahan rating mungkin jadi gore :'v meski aku berharap tak ada gore. Jadi semoga tetap di taraf T, tenang :'v hummm untuk yang lain, terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya, dan saya usahakan memenuhi harapan reader sekalian. Tapi... saya masih pemula, jadi maafkan atas kesalahan saya.**

 **Review?**

 **So... see you in chapter 6 ^_^**


End file.
